


A Fine Romance, with no kisses

by Grovehove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaton is mysterious and a pain in the butt, Derek Being an Idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frank Sinatra has a lot of answer for., Laura is a pain in the butt., M/M, Misunderstandings, No werewolves were hurt in the making of this story, Peter is a creeper but sexy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been big on family. He loves and is protective of his tiny family, so when he discovers his brother Scott has been caught defrauding the company he works for and faces a long prison sentence. Scott is a good guy who was stupid, so despite his brother's foolish actions Stiles knows he can't let Scott go to prison, it would destroy their family especially their Dad who has a heart condition. So, Stiles is prepared to go to any lengths to help his brother including begging the company CEO, Derek Hale personally on his knees, to not send his brother to prison.....<br/>The above summary is the first few lines of the wonderful Sterek plot bunny prompt no 10 from ImogenLily. See full prompt here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1786651 and there is also gorgeous artwork to enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Romance, with no kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/gifts).



“Mr Hale, it’s Mr McCall on the line for you again”. Isaac Lahey, Personal Assistant to Derek Hale, the Billionaire, philanthropist, gorgeous, ruthless, utterly humourless and heartless bastard Alpha male CEO and majority stockholder of Hale Industries, knew what the man’s answer was going to be as soon as he heard the ominous pause before the man deigned to speak.  
That sexy voice was soft, implacable and ice cold as the man responded “I have already told you that I will not take any calls from that embezzling little bastard McCall, Isaac. What is so hard to understand about that instruction? If you can’t follow such a simple request perhaps you need to find a less challenging position”

The damn man never raised his voice. He didn’t have to. The threat was quite clear, five years Isaac had worked for him, five freaking years and the bastard still threatened his job at least once a week. Derek Hale has earned his hard reputation since taking over his mother’s company, it is all pervading and even the most cut-throat of his wannabee competitors in business and his social strata think long and hard before doing anything that could offend the dangerous and powerful alpha male.  
Hale didn’t even have the saving grace of compassion, he was not someone to ask a favour from, unless it benefited Hale himself. Derek Hales despised sob stories, he had an almost allergic reaction to them. Although someone high enough in his business empire’s hierarchy ensured that its corporate social responsibility was above reproach and its generous tax exempt donations to various well known charities and causes were a matter of public knowledge.

Isaac drew the last dregs of his courage together. One last try for one of his oldest friends Stiles because he had been desperate but Isaac couldn’t afford to lose this job, not with the new baby Lahey on the way. He drew a deep breath and smoothly replied  
“I understood perfectly Sir, but I believe you referred to Mr Scott McCall. This is Mr Genim McCall. May I put the call through?” Isaac was proud of the fact that his voice didn’t shake, that he sounded perfectly indifferent, merely clarifying a previous order. The fact that his left hand beneath the desk was clenched into a fist, that his stomach muscles were tied into steel knots and that his left leg wouldn’t stop shaking was another matter.

“No Isaac you may not. Just to be clear, I do not want to take any calls from anyone named McCall. If the President himself suddenly decided to change his name overnight to McCall and wanted a chat about the state of the nation I would still not take the call until he changed his damn name back.”  
With no further words Derek Hale closed the connection to his PA, the click of the button as loud and clear as a bell tolling doom to Isaac’s traumatised state of mind.

Isaac winced once then ensured that his face portrayed the required bland professional efficiency in case anyone entered the outer office as he was speaking. Thank the good Lord Derek usually had the big double doors to his inner office closed to deter any casual visitor. Though Isaac could not for the life of him think of anyone brave or stupid enough to be a casual drop in for Derek Hale.  
Except for his immediate family and they were as bad as the man himself. Peter Hale was an out and out psycho and Isaac would rather survive on a diet of toenails than ever work for that vicious perverted manipulative suave sarcastic nut job whilst Laura Deaton nee Hale was a monster mega bitch of Godzilla proportions especially when her elusive mysterious husband Alan was being elusive and mysterious.  Alan Deaton must have had balls of steel to even walk into the same room as the woman let alone bed and wed her.

He banished the Hale banes of his life to the back of his mind and focused on the problem du jour. How the hell was he going to help Stiles without getting fired?

Isaac picked up the receiver, his tone as professionally bland as his face “I apologise for the wait Mr McCall. Unfortunately Mr Hale is not available at the present time and he won’t be available for the immediate future. Please do not expect a call back from the CEO”.  Isaac didn’t leave enough time for Stiles to respond, just ended the call in the same manner that Derek had earlier.  
  
Isaac hoped to every god in the firmament that Stiles got the message. Because he was a stubborn little shit and he never knew when to give up. Isaac would call him back tonight from a phone booth as far away from his apartment as he could safely get and offer one last suggestion. The call would be untraceable, not that he was a paranoid bastard but when the Hales were out to get you, they were out to get you and don’t freaking miss, and it’s not paranoia when you know they are coming for you. He wouldn’t trust them as far as he could throw them. Plus the method of communication had the added bonus that it would mean he wouldn’t have to worry Ally in her current pregnant state. Which seriously was the politest euphemism for the fact that if she ever found out what Scott had done and what Stiles was trying to do, and that Isaac was trying to help them, then she would use her bow and arrows indiscriminately on the three of them, Isaac included for listening to their shit.  
Since his gorgeous fierce wife had been the youngest Olympic gold medal winner ever at archery, there was no way she would miss their asses. She would nail them all to the wall, then proceed to aerate their man bits, whilst scooping out their brains with a rusty spoon. God his Ally was sexy!

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

“You did what Scott? You did fucking what?” Stiles Stilinski stared at his stepbrother as if he had grown two heads in the sixty or so seconds since Scott had opened his mouth to confess that he was being prosecuted by Hale Industries for “borrowing” fifteen thousand dollars from the company. Stiles could hear a strange pounding in his head, which he realised must be his heart beat. He was a smart guy but he hadn’t realised that a heart, or rather his heart rate could actually continue at that speed for any length of time.  
  
He pinched himself hard to prove that he was dreaming or hallucinating. He was still on the plane, of course he was. This was all some weird dream caused by jet lag, dehydration, and slightly out of date but still delicious Reeses Pieces.  
Stiles Stilinski wasn’t actually at his parents’ house at sad o’clock in the morning, his bags and shoes and socks left by the door whilst he walked around curling his toes and having his heart and mind shattered like cheap glass. (If you couldn’t take advice about jetlag from the most badass cop in the universe, who was not the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, then yippee kay yay yada yada… best Christmas movie ever. and seriously what was his life coming to, when his tired ticked off brain could only latch on to Die Hard). He was not in the house with his brother, best friend and platonic soul mate Scott spouting absolute gibberish. Ouch, fucker, that pinch hurt.

Scott stared earnestly into the horrified whiskey coloured eyes and noted that his brother was even paler than normal. Those ridiculous but oddly sweet moles stood out against his skin like monochrome pixels that needed to be joined together to complete the picture (they had done that when they were seven with a sharpie much to the despair of their parents, and Stiles had to go to school for a week before the squiggly green lines on his face actually faded) and those plump pink lips were parted with disbelief.  
Stiles thrust his overlong hair out of his face with irritation. What was the point of having hair long enough to hide behind when he needed to see the truth on his brother’s face?  
Scott frowned pitifully and blinked at him. Even now he was a grown man, he still looked like the same shy nervous puppy that Stiles had become attached to like freaking glue at that first day in Elementary school.

When Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall had become proper brothers (related by the law no less, awesome) because John Stilinski and Melissa McCall had finally stopped beating about the bush and married each other, six years after John had lost Stiles’s mom to cancer when he was four and three years after Melissa had finally divorced Rafe McCall for being the abusive neglectful asswipe utter douchebag that he was, Stiles had thought his little family was complete. He still loved his mom and would always miss her but in his memories, she had been a beautiful angel. It hurt so much when he couldn’t remember her voice and he only knew the exact shade of amber flecked brown of her eyes because he stared at them in the mirror every morning when he brushed his teeth, but his Dad and Melissa were in the here and now. He thought the beautiful angel would have approved.

The icing on the cake was that they had got engaged on Stiles birthday.  He adored his Dad and Melissa. And the fact that Scott was now officially his baby brother blew his freaking mind.  
Best present ever.  There were only two months difference in their birthdays but Stiles used that to his advantage any which way he could.

Stiles took his fraternal responsibilities so very seriously, (smirk) including the shovel talk for all Scott’s previous and potential girlfriends, boyfriends, employers, banks and customer service personnel up to and including Pizza delivery boys who tried to con sweet Scotty dawg out of his change (little douche bastard Greenberg). Such a great way to mess with Scott’s head. Scott might not be the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, but his good natured and loving heart was twice as big as that damn shed, and Scott was his BFF and his baby brother all in one. He might have mentioned it once or twice but… Best freaking present ever.  
Scott and Stiles had been ecstatic when the McCalls had moved into the Stilinski residence.

Stiles would do anything for any of them but right now, right now he was contemplating the pros of a violent messy fratricide with a Viking burial at sea, or at least the lake in the Preserve,  to the cons of actually having to breath the same air as the utter blithering (such a great word blithering, he had always wanted the chance to try it in context since the first time he had heard it in Trafalgar Square) idiot formerly called Scott bro for the next fifty odd years of his life.

“Scott, why in the name of the blessed gods of DC or even the demi gods of Marvel would you do that?” Stiles began, the words forcing themselves passed gritted teeth as he was just building up a nice head of steam when Scott doused it effectively with one simple phrase “For Mom and John of course”

For an interminable eternity long drag of seconds, the brothers glared at each other. In the absolute silence Stiles swore he saw a tumbleweed drift mockingly passed them in his peripheral vision. Damn his ADHD raddled brain.   
Scott drew a breath as if to say something and it broke the hypnotic stare down. Must have been a new record because when they really wanted to, the McCall Stilinski brothers could stubbornly stare at each other for hours. Melissa McCall had once left for her shift on a Saturday when the two boys were glaring at each other and came back five hours later, to find the pair of idiots in exactly the same position still wearing their pyjamas, and the breakfast dishes still in the sink. The fact that the pair of idiots spent the rest of the weekend banned from any internet, phone, TV or video games that would distract them from the yard and household chores they were tasked with meant that they never again allowed themselves to be caught during an epic “Sciles Face off” (TM pending) challenge, not that they had stopped the practice all together.  
  
Suddenly sound broke the weird tunnel vision holding Stiles quiet, and he could hear everything including the pounding of his heart. Stiles didn’t think his blood pressure could get any higher but again he was wrong, he could hear ringing in his ears he was so freaking angry.  He could feel smoke gathering in his nostrils before he opened his mouth and fried his idiot brother where he sat with a blast of flame ignited by the sheer scorching sarcasm which was about to leave his mouth.

“No, No you don’t get to do that Scott, that’s fifteen thou bro, what had Mel and Dad been doing, gambling like addicts in Las Vegas? “ Stiles spat in total raging disbelief.

Scott drew a deep breath and for the first time looked ashamed. What the actual fuck? How much worse was this gonna get? His eyes slid away from Stiles, the Sciles face off (TM pending) abandoned in a heartbeat as he haltingly explained.

“Cataracts Stiles, she had cataracts. She was losing her sight and she would have lost her job. The medical insurance didn’t cover her after…” there was a pause and then Scott rattled the next words out like bullets from a machine gun, hardly drawing breath “after John was shot, and the cost of the rehabilitation whilst he was off work. They had a problem with the mortgage for a while so I paid off the arrears and then paid for the op. She didn’t know Stiles, neither of them did”

 “Dude you didn’t pay for it, Hale fucking Industries paid for it.” Scott flinched from the blunt painful truth. Then the import of Scott’s words finally hit and if Stiles had thought he was angry before, he was now incandescent with the white hot fury that roared through his body.  
   
Now he damn well knew why Scott wouldn’t look at him in the face “What the actual fuck? What. The. Fuck. My Dad was shot, Scott, shot and Mel was going blind. When? Why? Why didn’t anyone tell me? Why didn’t my brother tell me?” There was much flailing of arms and eye rolling and voice raising. The aura of hurt surrounding Stiles hit Scott in the face with the force of a wet squelchy sandbag. He winced, but this had to be kept on the down low.

Scott shushed him. Stiles thought his head was going to explode. Scott had the actual temerity to shush him! He clenched his fist and swung it towards Scott before Scott leapt at him, took him down to the sofa and sat on him.

“You’ll wake the ‘rents shut up Dude” Scott hissed at him ignoring the murderous expression which settled on Stiles gobsmacked hurt face. Those damn earnest “I know I peed on the carpet but you still think I’m an adorable puppy because I am an adorable puppy” eyes and nose and wobbly lip Scott ( another TM pending) stare in Stiles face shut him up long enough by force of habit for him to listen to Scott’s hurried hissed explanation

“You were in England Dude, they didn’t want to worry you, they knew you couldn’t afford to come home and then go back to finish your Masters. Your Dad was adamant, it wasn’t life threatening, and my Mom agreed with him.”

Scott sat back in tired defeat still pining Stiles down beneath him but now those earnest puppy eyes avoided the harsh judgemental brown ones staring up at him. He hated it when Stiles was mad at him. A tear slid from one eye and his face became even more downcast and pathetic. “I’m so, so sorry bro. I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t do that to them. It was all such a mess Stiles I wasn’t thinking right, I was desperate to help them and by the time I realised what I had done at Hale Industries, it was too late.”  
Scott’s hands covered his face and Stiles was horrified for a different reason when he heard Scott give a helpless sob. “They will be so ashamed of me Stiles for what I’ve done, and if I end up in jail, Dad will lose his job as Sheriff. Fuck I am such a fucking idiot.”

Stiles tugged at his brother’s arms until Scott collapsed on top of him, he held him close, gave him an almost forgiving smack to the back of his head and growled “You are a fucking idiot but you are my fucking idiot little brother and I will get this sorted.” Stile felt Scott shudder in relief against him, his absolute belief that his clever Stiles would save the day allowed him to relax for the first time in months. Scott still had nightmares about that god awful confrontation with Derek Hale. He had tried to explain, to make him understand, to plead for him to keep his job and pay everything back in instalments but Derek Hale had looked at him as if he had just crawled out of slime and was contaminating the very air that Hale breathed by his presence. He had not however spared him the indignity of being escorted from the premises by Security, those professional wrestling awful twin muscle bound monsters from the very mouth of hell, Aiden and Ethan. He had never found out what their surname was, he had always avoided them like the plague, because they were damn scary even when Ethan had tried flirting with him, before Ethan had that one night stand with Hale.

Stiles hand remained firmly entrenched in Scott’s dark curls, and he ignored the warm wet feeling on his neck as Scott buried his head, his nose tucked under Stiles’s left ear. Stiles soothed him as he had done countless times before, all the while wanting to scream out at the world because he didn’t know what he could do to help Scott, perhaps he could speak to the Hale dude directly and explain things, promise that they would pay all the money back, if he just stopped the prosecution of his brother. Fuck he would do anything to stop this clusterfuck. Anything.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

“Stiles, if you fuck this up for me I will geld you”. The beautiful redhead in the immaculate fabulous red beaded and be-fringed short evening dress, elegant enough to outshine the other females attending the event, but with the air of practicality of a businesswoman who would and could solve problems in seconds whilst lazily sipping her champagne, stood before him, both hands being used to arrange the black bow tie around his neck. Stiles offered her a sweet smile, knowing she had a weakness for them. Lydia Martin might deny it until the cows came home ( Stiles had always wondered where the cows had wandered and why they weren’t at home already but no one could ever give him a definitive answer. Damn mysterious cows) but Stiles knew she loved him.  
Lydia Martin would still dig his grave and throw him in alive if he got in her way but she did love him and his smiles.

“That’s all you have to do is offer the tray of drinks to anyone who looks thirsty and move on. Do not drop the tray, do not drench any of the clients in their incredibly expensive designer clothes and do not open your infuriating mouth and speak, at all, ever, in any way. You are mute, you have no tongue, and you are silence embodied. Do I make myself clear, Genim darling” She continued, ignoring the winsome eye flutters and glimpses of gleaming teeth he threw her way. She wasn’t impressed or amused (just because the infuriating adorable little shit could always make her laugh, she wasn’t laughing now) when he zipped his lips and nodded his head like a woodpecker against wood.

Damn Stiles for needing this job, damn Isaac for asking her, and damn that dumbass puppy Scott for being Scott the dumbass puppy. Lydia Martin’s fledgling event management business was just breaking into the upper echelons of Beacon Hill’s society. She was not just a damn caterer and she had emasculated more than one idiot who had dared to suggest that. She managed events.  
Not even her family’s excellent connections had got her any gigs with the Hales before this evening and after all her hard work, schmoosing and networking and impressing everyone and their handbag pooches. Now when she had finally stuck her persistent expensively well shod foot in the luxurious elusive Hale door and was catering, er managing god damn it, an exclusive glittering Hale event at Derek Hale’s outrageous shrine to wealth and taste that was his fabulous mansion in the Preserve, the terrible trio were not, repeat not going to fuck it up for her.  
   
If Allison didn’t need Isaac so much she would have had the three of them sacrificed at the foot of the statue of the town’s founder Augustus Remus Hale the second, and then buried there for good luck. After having their tiny penises pickled in brine and exhibited prominently in her office to remind any other cretin what would happen to them if they tried to mess with Lydia Martin.

Lydia marched Stiles to the kitchen and made sure he knew how to carry the tray properly before unleashing him on the unsuspecting guests. A sudden fluttery feeling hit her stomach. Dear God was that panic, was she feeling actual panic? Lydia Martin had never panicked in her life. They were dead, they were all so dead if shit hit the fan. No she had to be positive. Things were going to be fine. Stiles was an accomplished liar when he wanted to be, and it was Stiles Stilinski working for her tonight, not Genim McCall. He was going to use his alter ego Genim to speak to Derek Hale, and as long as he dumped the serving tray, he would look like any other guest, she had paid enough for his custom made outfit to be sure of that. Damn that idiot Scott, the next time she saw him, a slap was heading his way. Damn that stubborn prideful little shit Stiles for not accepting the money from her to pay Hale back. Idiot didn’t want anything to “sully her good name”, and he also knew she had sunk most of her trust fund into her business. That damn puppy Scott was so getting his if this didn’t work for Stiles.

She made him wait until the rest of her highly trained obedient terrified staff had left the room, and then pulled his head down by the sleek man bob she herself had created for him. She bussed a quick kiss to his cheek “good luck Sweetie” she whispered against his ear, then flicked it dismissively as he gave her another adoring smile that didn’t hide the nervous anxiety in his beautiful whisky eyes. “You can do it Stiles” the barely murmured words of confidence followed him to the main hall.

Stiles had refilled his tray three times before he had managed to identify Derek Hale. He overheard one of the guests buttering the Hale dude up.  Goddamn it he hadn’t expect there to be so many people in the place. He had just served another glittering couple when he turned back towards the direction that he had seen the CEO and the damn man was gone again. The low growl that issued from his throat made the woman who had been reaching for a drink from his tray back off with surprise. Stiles caught the movement in his peripheral version and as he turned to smile charmingly at the startled guest he saw the immaculately dressed and sophisticated Hale stride with almost feline grace as he took off down the hallway. Stiles pressed a champagne glass into the woman’s hand and moved with determination to follow him.

 

For a few second’s Stiles stared at the panelled door behind which Derek Hale had disappeared. He could do this, he had begged, pleaded, wheedled and nagged his friends into helping him beard the lion in his den, and now, now when the guy was alone, within reach of the Stilinski awesome persuasiveness, he was just gonna chicken out? Nope, nein, non, nada, not freaking likely.  
He would gird his loins like a proper loin girder and just knock on the door. One little knock, that’s all it needed, and it was Stiles best chance of sorting this insane mess for his family. Sides which Lyds would rip his balls off and make earrings out of them, then staple said earrings to his ears if he didn’t do this now. So loin girding, it’s a thing.

Stiles startled himself with how loud he actually knocked the door, but he didn’t wait for a response, he opened the door and marched in. The office was in semi darkness, only the brass desk lamp and the flickering flames of the cosy fire illuminated the wood panelled room. Stiles blinked his eyes rapidly to adjust his eye sight, his gaze roaming round the room desperately until he saw the elegant figure leaning against the massive fireplace. Stiles was disconcerted, he thought Derek Hale was younger, and he was sure that Isaac hadn’t mentioned a goatee. “Mr Hale?” he asked uncertainly as he moved further into the room.

The sophisticated lithe form turned towards him, the bored expression on his face changing to one that made Stiles uncomfortable but he refused to analyse it too much. Those blue eyes focused on his like the sights from his Dad’s rifle. Blue eyes? But before his brain could try to work out what was going on the man moved closer and said with sly delight “Hello there young man what can I do for you?” Then those unnerving blue eyes raked his form and moved closer again. The smirk on his face grew wider. Alarm bells were ringing in Stiles head, but damn it he only had one chance at this and he had to get this douchebag to see how unfair it was to prosecute Scott, the whole family would suffer and Stiles could make this right.

“Mr Hale, please I have a favour to ask?” he stuttered the words out, his tone desperate. The blaze of greedy satisfaction that crossed Hale’s face made Stiles feel sick. There was something predatory in the guy’s face as he stalked towards him. Hale was slightly taller than him but not by much. The guy was much too close to him, and getting closer. That smooth smarmy voice drawled “Hm, its more a case of what you can do for me then isn’t it pretty thing?” Stiles had barely opened his mouth to respond when the creep had slid his hand around Stiles neck, pulled him forward and latched onto his lips like a freaking Octopus tentacle sucker. What the actual fuck?

Stiles had bunched his fist and was aiming for the groin of the sleazy bastard when a cold hard voice interrupted. “Peter, don’t bring your sluts to my office, you have your own suite, if you have to fuck the help then do it there.”

Stiles had never been so angry in his life. He had thought he knew rage when he found out his family had kept secrets from him, but this, this was murderous. He could quite literally kill the pair of arrogant bastards in the same room as him. He let his fist fly and saw Peter Hale drop like a stone after the punch to his stones (snigger, damn his jokes just got better and better all the time).

Now for the other dick, Stiles turn from the joyous sight of the perverted nut groper groping his own nuts and wheezing on the floor to see Derek Hale in all his glory, designer suit, designer stubble, designer hair, amazing cold green eyes and the figure of a damn lumberjack, looming in the doorway next to the fireplace that Stiles hadn’t even noticed because of Peter Hale’s tacky attempt at seduction.  
He had turned fast enough that he had caught the amusement on Hale’s face at his uncle’s predicament. Stiles fleetingly wondered how often Derek had wanted to punch Peter in the nuts too. Then the face changed back to the “I am an Alpha and I will rip your throat out with my teeth” expression that was his trademark publicity shot. God no wonder the bastard was on the most eligible bachelor list every year compiled by those damn fashion magazines. Stiles knees felt weak just looking at the sex god bastard, a low curl of arousal in his belly disconcerting him for a few moments until he reminded himself exactly why he was there.

Batman on a bike, Lyds was going to crucify him, and Scott’s puppy eyes would follow him to the afterlife. How the hell did he turn this situation to an utter disaster again?

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice when Peter Hale staggered to his feet, straightened himself, opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind at his nephew’s expression, then slunk out of the room. 

“You are fired, get out” The ice in that cold voice shivered down Stiles spine. How the hell was Derek Hale so sexy when he was such a bastard?

“I don’t work for you, you can’t fire me” Stiles couldn’t help it, he smirked at the gorgeous bastard, he had tried the nice guy routine with Peter the Pervert and that had got him nowhere. And this douchebag had called him a slut. Him, Stiles. Didn’t the guy have functioning eyes in his head?

He hadn’t even got lucky at student parties when everyone was smashed out of their heads. The man was a moron as well as an iceberg.

  
“And let’s be honest dude that creepy creep of creepsville was totally creeping on me. Heard of sexual harassment dude?” Stiles smirked nastily back at him.

Derek’s fury blazed across his cheekbones and thinned his lips, his eyes fired up until Stiles could almost swear they were red with anger. Then it was as if all expression was wiped from his face.

“Don’t call me Dude” he snarled and Stiles felt a frisson of fear shiver down his spine. He raised his chin but before he could do something totally stupid, open his mouth to say something that would ensure Derek Hale would try to lock both Scott and Stiles up in gaol and throw away the key, Hale’s voice continued. The raging hot temper had cooled to freezing cold disdain.  
“What is it you want?” he asked. Stiles stomach dropped. He could do this, he could. His family were depending on him. He wasn’t going to fuck this up because he couldn’t keep his stupid sarcastic tongue between his teeth.  
  
Derek didn’t attempt to hide his contempt for the little shit standing in front of him trying to hustle him. True Peter was a creep, and Derek had lost count of the number of times Derek had had to “smooth” over a situation, which in effect meant pay for the problems that his Uncle seemed to cause with gleeful malice to disappear and never return.  
But he had heard this shameless hustler asking his Uncle for a favour before Peter had lost patience and latched onto the kid’s delectable lips. He had caught the pair of them in his own office, god damn it.    
Derek could appreciate how pretty the kid was but he didn’t appreciate the punk thinking he could pull the oldest trick in the book on him and get paid for it. Derek was going to enjoy turning the tables and playing the kid in order to teach him a well-earned lesson. Derek had learnt to handle difficult negotiations at his Mama’s knee. She had been an amazing and shrewd business woman and if it hadn’t been for the fire, she would be the one ruling over their global empire now.  
  
If it hadn’t been for another gold digging hustler with psychopathic tendencies, he would still have his the rest of his family. Derek had made it his business to ensure that any fraudulent bastard that tried anything against the Hales ever again would receive their just deserts, they hadn’t managed to catch Kate Argent but anyone he did catch was subject to the full force of the law, and Hale retribution.  
His eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he thought of Scott McCall. The betraying bastard. He had even begun to tolerate the kid with his sunny smile and happy go lucky kind attitude. Derek should have known better than to trust him. But that was in the past, now he had to deal with the gorgeous delinquent in front of him.

There were cameras in the office so the whole of con trick would be on tape, let pretty boy see how far he would get with a law suit then, until that time Derek was going to enjoy himself. The evening had been another boring but necessary event for the company, but at least this had livened things up a bit and the kid was easy on the eye.  

Stiles stared at the stern unrelenting but gloriously handsome face in front of him. How the hell had he mistaken Peter Hale for him? After everything Isaac had said over the years and the way Scott had portrayed him as Lucifer himself? He should have known better. Lucifer had been the Morningstar, the brightest most beautiful of all the Angels in heaven. Jesus the dude was like a sex god or something. He wanted to lick at those fine, fine lips, and bite those ears and nibble on his nose, before he got his hands on anything lower down, damn he couldn’t look lower down or little Stiles would make an enthusiastic spontaneous appearance, and the trousers Lydia had custom made for him left little enough to the imagination.  
Oh by the beautiful beginning of Batman … yep Little Stiles was now standing to attention and freaking saluting in respectful awe at those glorious pecs, and muscular strong, “hold you tight and crush you” thighs and that god gifted ass which could only be a secret weapon because damn Stiles was going blind just looking at those curves, the firmness,  that glorious curved firmness, he could nuzzle for eternity against that firmness, nip and suck and nuzzle until he died of starvation a happy, happy Stiles.

Derek studied the pretty boy who seemed to have wondered off to a world of his own, but Derek would bet half his company that he knew exactly where the kid had gone, because those startlingly stunning doe eyes of his had roamed Derek’s body as if he couldn’t help himself.

The well of satisfaction inside the smirking CEO just flooded over, he had the pretty boy just where he wanted him and he was going to reel him in.

He cleared his throat pointedly, “My face is up here Mr….?” The kid blushed, he actually blushed and dipped his head in embarrassment. That was some talent for a con man, bet the pretty boy was usually successful but he had met his match this time.

Stiles felt the burning heat in his face, what the hell was he doing? Now he had to apologise to the dude before even getting to the point of the meeting. He straightened his shoulders and looked Derek in the face squarely, still feeling the blush staining his cheeks.  “I’m very sorry Mr Hale, you are a very handsome man and I got caught up in my instinctive attraction to you. I apologise for objectifying you purely on the basis of your physical appearance. I am ashamed of myself for nearly behaving in the same way as your Uncle” The embarrassed, oddly honest but determined apology threw Derek for a few moments. Something inside of him preened at the open admission that the pretty boy was attracted to him but he ruthlessly smothered it. The kid looked ashamed of himself. Damn he was good. Derek didn’t respond, except for a raised eyebrow and Stiles hurried on to cover the silence.

“You asked me what I wanted,” he paused as if gathering his courage or working out the best way to play him Derek thought cynically, not taking his eyes away from him for a moment.  
“I just want ten minutes of your time Mr Hale, ten minutes when you reserve judgement and just give me a fair hearing. That’s all I ask Mr Hale, please” The earnest expression on the kid’s face and the sudden nervousness in his eyes spiked Derek’s curiosity. Well he would listen, let the kid make his play and then deal with him, he thought with ruthless satisfaction. Derek moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He made himself comfortable in the large leather armchair in front if the fireplace. His tapped his fingers on the arm with impatience, and looked the kid up and down thoroughly. He returned his gaze to the kid’s anxious face.

“I’m listening and the clock is ticking… Dude”

The pretty boy’s eyes widened with disbelief. “Thank you Mr Hale” he stuttered haltingly, and for a second Derek thought he saw desperation in his face. Derek refused to be made a fool of, he wasn’t going to be taken advantage by a pretty face and fake emotions. He already had the tee-shirt from that one.  
“Tick tock” Derek mocked cruelly, and the kid’s spine stiffened, resentment flashing through those doe eyes.

“I want to talk to you about Scott McCall” the kid had the temerity to blurt out.  
The instant surge of anger removed any curiosity the kid had aroused. Derek got to his feet in one graceful move, fully intending to leave the room.

“Mr Hale please, you said you would give me ten minutes, please ten minutes without judgement and an open mind” Derek glared at him as the kid pleaded. He was either an Oscar worthy actor or the kid was actually pale as he wrung his hands together.

“What’s your name?” Derek growled with menace, stepping closer to loom over him threateningly.

Just in time Stiles remembered his promise to Lydia, he was employed under his normal name of Stiles Stilinski, and therefore he had to give Derek his “other” name. Not that it wasn’t his. When Mel and his Dad had married, they had agreed to the boys request that they be both McCalls and Stilinskis, it was hyphenated and everything, but habit and the fact that it took both of them an eon to actually sign their names, and their teachers had just shortened them anyway because calling out McCall-Stilinski at registration every time obviously was too much like hard work.

“Genim McCall, Scott’s my brother” he answered truthfully. Derek’s eyes narrowed. “You are the one who has been pestering me”

“Hey pestering is a harsh word dude, er Mr Hale, I just really needed to talk to you” before Derek could respond, Stiles carried on, his arms flailing, and his voice getting more desperate as he tried to excuse the inexcusable.

“Scott’s an idiot, loving kind and well-intentioned but an idiot. I know, the road to hell, yada yada, but I swear to you Mr Hale, he seriously didn’t mean to do it.” Stiles hurried on, barely drawing breath as he tried to make sure Derek didn’t stop him talking. “When he realised what he had done, he tried to sort it out, it was because of our parents, and he was desperate, I was away or I would have stopped this. Please Mr Hale, don’t prosecute him, it will kill our parents, please. I’ve just finished my masters and I have a job, I can pay you back, in instalments, probably take me a few years but I swear you’ll get the money back. All of it.  I swear. Please Mr Hale, let me make this right. I can make this right. I’ll do anything. Please don’t send Scott to jail.” There was a painful silence after the kid had stopped talking.

Were those bambi eyes glistening with tears as the kid stared hopefully up at him? Something painful twinged in his chest. It couldn’t be his heart. Derek Hale no longer had a heart, it had shrivelled to a dried husk the day that gold digging whore Kate Argent had destroyed his family. Derek stiffened. He refused to be played for a fool. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted to see how far the bastard was going to take this before he gave up.

Derek moved deliberately back to the chair, and sat there. He brought his two hands together and tapped the two pointer fingers together under his chin. His eyes didn’t leave the kid’s face, and the slowly blossoming hope that made those pale cheeks flush. For a second he felt cruel, but hell would freeze over and the demons would be wearing ice skates before he allowed Scott McCall’s crime to go unpunished. Then he dismissed it from his mind. Pretty boy standing there had started this. Genim was just going to find out the hard way that he couldn’t mess with a Hale.  
The McCall brothers were going to rue the day they had even considered it.

Derek smiled, it wasn’t a nice one and he could see the kid shivered slightly in response, but helpless hope was still in those deep amber hued brown eyes.

“Genim, I can call you Genim can’t I?” he purred, using his tried and tested sex voice, and he watched the pretty boy’s eyes dilate in reaction as the kid nodded his head frantically. “So you would do anything would you, for your brother, for your parents?”  
The kid hadn’t stopped nodding his head. His breathing erratic. Derek’s smile widened, like he was baring his teeth at prey. Any fake gentleness was long gone as he growled “Kneel and beg me properly” Now the little hustler would baulk, would storm out in an offended rage. That would teach him.

Derek watched Genim sink to his knees without hesitation, clasping his hands in front of him. The kid was pale once again but utterly resolute as he raised his head and began to beg. “Please Mr Hale, please I beg you, please don’t prosecute my brother, please it would destroy my family, please I’ll do anything. I will pay you back. I swear to God I will pay you back. Please Mr Hale, I’m on my knees and begging you like you told me. Please Mr Hale don’t hurt my family”  
The last words were almost whispered through a throat closing in on itself with tears, but Stiles didn’t care. If the douchebag wanted him to grovel, he’d grovel, crying his eyes out like a baby, he’d even kiss the fucker’s feet if there was any chance at all that Hale would change his mind.

Derek refused to feel like a cruel bully. This was not his fault. This was absolutely not his fault. He was furious. He leant towards the kneeling youth and bit out “You are pathetic, look at you. Absolutely pathetic. You brother will be punished for his crime and you can go home knowing that the Hales will crush anyone trying to betray us. How does it feel McCall knowing that I played you for a fool when you tried to hustle me? Where’s your self-respect? Now get out of my house before I send my security to throw you out, unless you want to humiliate yourself even more.”  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer, just strode towards the door. He needed a fucking drink to get rid of the bad taste that the McCall family had left in his mouth.

The kid’s words weren’t loud, they weren’t angry and they carried a hint of tears in the dead tone of voice but they made Derek falter in his stride as if he had been punched in the nuts like Peter before he finally left the room.

“You obviously don’t have a family you love enough to sacrifice anything for, including your own self-respect.”

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Derek glowered in the pale morning light at the various trashy tabloids and mediocre magazines open on his desk in front of him. They looked like pathetic altar offerings from a deranged stalker. He so did not need this shit as soon as he entered his office in the morning.

He pushed the intercom “Lahey” he growled, menace in every syllable. Isaac interrupted before he could continue. “Erica is a damn sight more scary than you, boss, and she wants you to read them before your meeting with her this morning. Even the trade journals are carrying the stories, and she is not happy. Never mind, I’ll get you a coffee from that nice place the other side of the city. Won’t be long”  
Isaac cut off the call, and was at the elevator before Derek had even flung open his door. Isaac had prepared for this as soon as he saw Erica Reyes, Head of PR at Hale Industries stalk into the big man’s office in high dudgeon and artistically arrange the toxic material so that he couldn’t miss it. Isaac had his scarf tastefully wrapped round his neck and his man bag loaded and ready to go as soon as Derek had made his appearance twenty minutes after Erica had left growling “he had better read them this time or I will sic Laura onto him.”

No way was Isaac getting in between Erica and Derek, the last time that had happened Isaac was the one who had ended up with the most glorious shiner he had ever endured.  
Not even blacking the eye of the innocent PA had stopped them. They had been like a pair of snarling wolves. He had finally admitted defeat and called Vernon Boyd, Derek’s head of Security and Erica’s long term fiancé to mediate between them. The fact that he had received a hefty bonus from Derek, and a new cashmere scarf and beret from Erica did not mean that he was ever willing to get caught in the middle of an epic Reyes, Hale battle ever again. That black eye had upset Allison so much that she had nearly left him, because she hated the fact that he worked for the Hales anyway, but the money was too good. And honestly, he actually liked that dour git Derek, sometimes. Ally just felt guilty about her Aunt, and then angry because Derek Hale had made it his business to destroy her Grampa’s business. Isaac had thought the old bastard had it coming, especially after he had tried to sue the Hales for emotional distress after his evil bitch of a daughter had caused all those deaths. Fuck his life was complicated. But he loved Ally to bits and he wouldn’t change it.

So sod any bonus. He wanted to be around for the birth of his first child. Not to mention that Allison would pepper Erica, Boyd and Derek so full of holes with her bow and arrow that they could be used as water features in the lobby. No, a nice calming trip across town in rush hour was just what he needed, hopefully not only would the coffee be ice cold by the time he got back, which would serves the pair of bastards right for making him leave his nice warm office on a rainy bleak day but Erica and Derek would be on opposite sides of the building once more. He could only dream about them one day being on opposite sides of the world.

Besides which Derek Hale deserved everything he had coming to him from Erica the blonde bombshell bitch queen Catwoman Reyes after what he had done to Stiles at that party. Isaac didn’t know what had happened but Stiles had been quiet and withdrawn. He was barely talking to any of them, and the guy could be back up for the national grid if they had ever figured out a way to exploit the power of the unceasing activity of his tongue

It had been two weeks since that fateful party, but Derek still hadn’t initiated the charges against Scott. Isaac knew Derek was a hard bastard but this was just fucking cruel. Scott and Stiles had this damn thing hanging over their heads like the sword of Damocles and there was nothing they could do about it. They both wanted to keep it from their parents even though Isaac had said it would be kinder if they found out from their sons, not when the Sheriff received a report at his office in front of all his deputies. Scott and Stiles were burying their heads in the sand.

As the elevator doors opened and disgorged the furious Ms Reyes, Isaac darted in and had the door closed before she could even open her mouth to say his name. Fuck yeah, score one for the Lahey. He might even try that new place two towns over. Nice long peaceful cab ride on company expenses without the less than dulcet tones of that shrieking pair of harpies Erica and Derek.

 

Derek stopped glowering at the mess on his desk and glowered at Erica instead. She glowered right back at him “Really Derek, really? More one night stands to gossip over in the glossies. Each one selling their stories like the sluts they are. What the hell are you playing at?” Before Derek could open his mouth, Erica grabbed one of the newspapers and read aloud in a bouncy newscaster voice. Derek hated her so much. So very, very much. Hatred. It was definitely hatred.

_“Billionaire playboy heartthrob or Heartbreaker?  Jenny Blake and Julia Baccari, cousins and lead singers of the up and coming Christian Indie band Darach, say that Derek Hale CEO of Hale Industries, third on the Elle list of eligible bachelors’, two timed them. Julia claims her time with Derek was magical, Jennifer sobbed as she told us Derek had cast a spell on her but they had both come to their senses when they realised that they would be sacrificing their family relationship if they continued to see Hale.  They wish him well for the future and hoped he can overcome his own heartache caused by that witch Kate Argent.”_

Derek ripped the newspaper in two, speechless in his fury. Erica smiled toothily at him,  
“Oh don’t worry Derek. They won’t be getting any more free publicity from using you. Apparently there are pictures of the two trite and tacky tarts “sky clad” with the rest of their talentless pack of nobodies near some old oak tree in the preserve. Since they were both “worshipping” the body of the lead singer from the heavy rock band Demon Alpha, what’s his face Deucalion, it’s going to affect their popularity within the church community. It’s unfortunate that some unsympathetic person sent them to the same dirty little reporters who took their story in the first place.”

Derek regarded her with awe for a second. “You are scary Erica”, “Don’t you forget it darling” she purred at him. Then frowned again, but this time her tone of voice was calmer and more worryingly, kinder “Seriously Derek, this can’t carry on. It’s affecting the company, and it’s affecting you”. Derek tried to interrupt but Erica continued “Think about it for just a moment, even the ones who won’t sell their story are being hounded because they go out with you. Jordan Parrish, that nice Deputy, he had to be put on desk duty for six months because he was trailed everywhere. He was lucky he didn’t lose his job, but the Sheriff was understanding about it. Braedon punched the reporter from Fox news and got fined for it. Although the press coverage did ensure that those ex security guys Aiden and Ethan Carver had their wrestling contracts renewed, even if Aiden threatened to crush you for dumping his brother”

“What the hell do you want me to do Erica? Become a monk” Derek spat in disgust, as he swung his chair around to stare out of the window. “No darling, find someone, settle down. Stop the slutting around and become respectable” She laughed at the expression on his face “I haven’t gone insane Derek, you just need to cool it for a while. It doesn’t have to be for ever, it doesn’t have to be hearts and roses and baby Hales, you just have to find someone who will put up with you for long enough for all this nonsense to die down and then they can find another gorgeous insanely rich successful king or queen of sex who will forever eclipse you in the trashy tabloids”

Derek resorted back to the glower because all the words he wanted to fling at Erica’s face just backed up in his throat because he knew she was right damn it. Truth to tell, he was getting tired if the one night stands, he wanted consistency, he wanted companionship, though he would rip out the throat of anyone who dared to suggest he was lonely. He didn’t believe love existed, but sharing a life with someone who he felt affection for, he could work with that, and if a pair of whisky amber eyes and an earnest pleading expression crept into his mind, then that was between him and his wayward bloody subconscious.

The blonde just laughed at him as she strolled out of his office. “I’m the fucking CEO Erica” he roared at her departing back. She didn’t even bother turning round, just waved her fingers at him knowing she had made her point.

Derek slumped back in his chair, he wanted to kill that damn brilliant woman. The only way his day could get any worse was if he had to have dinner with his sister and her irritating husband, oh wait, it was the second Tuesday of the month. The traditional Tuesday evening where he got to spend time at the Deaton household listening to his darling big sister rant about his shortcomings and that husband of hers issue cryptic remarks because he was a potion short of a spell. The man was seriously strange.  
No, not today. Erica’s comments needed to be mulled over, considered and finally he had to drink himself into some sort of acceptance. It doesn’t have to be forever she said, someone who would put up with him for long enough she said. How the hell did he find someone who play along with his requirements and not blow him off to the tabloids at the end of it? How would he find anyone desperate enough… His brain screeched to a screaming halt and clear vivid images popped into his head.  
Earnest doe eyes staring up at him, pink plump lips in a white desperate face, a slim lithe body with a gorgeous ass, a pretty boy on his knees begging “I’ll do anything Mr Hale, please don’t prosecute my brother”

“I’ll do anything Mr Hale, I’ll do anything” The desperate words echoed through his thoughts until the end of the day. For two weeks he had avoided thinking about Genim McCall, even if his sleep were disturbed by dreams of bitten pink lips, flailing arms, and he woke up with more wood in the morning than the trees in the damn preserve. He refused to do anything about it. He had punished the kid enough. He wasn’t going to use him as material to get off on.  He wasn’t his Uncle.  
He had even put off starting the process that would sling Scott McCall’s thieving ass in jail. It wasn’t because he felt guilty over his talk with Genim McCall. He had done nothing wrong, he just had too much to do to follow it up at the moment. It had nothing to do with the last words whispered from a broken young voice.

As Isaac popped his head round the door to say his goodnight, Derek Hale had one last task for him. He wasn’t looking at his PA so he didn’t see the bright shock and fear on his face when he told him to find the home address and contact number for Genim McCall.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

“Stiles, Stiles for the love of lacrosse pick up, pick up” Isaac’s voice was nearly hoarse with fear and desperation. He had lost count of the number of times he had called and texted Stiles cell. Jesus he had even called the house’s land line but hadn’t dared to leave a message. He had tried to call Scott’s cell but it was off too. Shit, crap, poo and shit. Shitty shit on a shovel. Derek Hale was going to descend on the McCall-Stilinski household tonight. It was a clusterfuck of epic nuclear proportions and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even get there in time to warn them because he didn’t have a car. Ally was riding her pregnant but always pretty princess ass around in it. Yeah the only vehicular option he had now was hijacking that little old lady’s mobility scooter or begging a lift from his boss. Brilliant idea Lahey, why didn’t he just ask to tag along with Hale and then tell him to wait in the car for ten minutes whilst he warned the household? Isaac wanted to tear his goddamn hair out, curl by exquisite curl.

He couldn’t ring the Sheriff or Melissa, what the hell could he tell them? He was going to worry all freaking night now. When he finally got his hands on Genim Stiles McCall Stilinski he was gonna kick his ass straight to next week. Hell, this was so serious Isaac would even sacrifice a scarf to strangle the fool. 

Stiles was moping, he knew he was, he just couldn’t stop it. It had been two weeks since that diabolic meeting with that sexy Devil Incarnate. Two weeks waiting for the other shoe to fall. Waiting for one of his Dad’s deputies to turn up with a warrant for Scott’s arrest. Two weeks, every night of which his frantic brain replayed each and every word of that soul destroying shameful encounter. And what made the shame bite even deeper was that Stiles was attracted to the utter bastard. He dreamt about him, the curve of his jaw, the cute bunny teeth, the sexy stubble, those hands, and damn that bod. That sinful voice haunted his visions, and Stiles was always on his knees before him. How the hell could he still be attracted to the sadistic bastard?  
  
He was pathetic because he had no way to save his family. He was pathetic because he had let Derek Hale play him. He was pathetic because he wouldn’t have done anything any differently. He felt no shame at kneeling to the man because his family were worth every scrap of pride and self-respect he had. He just couldn’t get over the deliberate cruelty. The man only had to say no, instead of which he had emotionally abused Stiles because he could. He couldn’t even raise any anger at the sexy douchebag. He just felt lost. Stiles didn’t know how to deal with this. Stiles always had a plan, he was the man with the plan (Sorry Captain America but Stiles had taken the title), he solved problems, that’s what he did.  
  
But he couldn’t stop this huge meteor of doom heading for planet family. It was going to be an epic disaster and would wipe them out. He couldn’t even use Bruce Willis for this. Stupid Armageddon movie, of course in real life he would have survived and kicked that yippee kay yay meteor’s nuts. He knew he couldn’t leave it any longer to tell his Dad and Mel, Scott had whimpered like the puppy he was at the thought of telling them which only left Stiles.

He was going to tell them tonight, sit them down, they were all adults they could deal. Well except Scott. That’s why he had picked tonight, Scott was out with his newish girlfriend Kira. She seemed nice and didn’t take any bullshit from him. But his Dad was on a double shift and Mel had gone into work to cover for an unexpected epidemic of the stomach lurgy amongst the nursing staff. So he was in the house, all by himself, alone with his thoughts.

Well sod that for a game of soldiers (Another mystic saying he had picked up in England which seemed to fit the circumstances but he had no clue as to what it really meant). He was going to queue up Netflix and watch some trashy but ultimately uplifting piece of crap which would make him laugh whilst saving his Dad’s heart by eating all the cholesterol causing junk food they had in the kitchen. Booyah, his good deed for the day. He was saving his Dad’s life. He just had to make sure that he wasn’t around when his Dad realised that all the junk food was gone. Snigger.

The doorbell rang. Had his parents changed the sound on the entertainment system? That was so realistic. It rang again and Stiles blushed. Oops, Scotty had left his keys behind again. But this was a bit early for him to be home.

Stiles flung open the door without bothering to check the peephole. His law officer father would have been horrified. Stiles was horrified. Mega head Douchebag of Douchebag Industries was standing on the porch and glaring at him. Stiles slammed the door shut, just as mega head Douchebag took a step forward. Stiles heard the startled yelp and smiled. Shame it hadn’t been a howl of pain, he had been too fast shutting the damn door, he should have got the douchebag bastard in the nose.

The doorbell rang again and this time it didn’t stop as if some mega head douchebag was leaning on it.

“Fuck off Hale” Stiles screamed in temper. There was no apathy left in his body, he wanted to pound his fists into the douchebag’s face.

“Thought you would do anything for your family McCall, that’s what you told me when you begged on your knees, well forget it, see you in court” The Douchebag snarled and Stiles heard the unmistakeable sound of his shoes hitting the squeaky porch steps as he walked away from the door.

What, fucking what? Stiles flung open the door again, and it slammed into the wall, rattling the pictures.

Derek turned around and stared at an enraged Genim McCall. Christ on a crutch he was gorgeous. Those whisky eyes and that compressed lickable mouth. The delightful moles which dotted his cute little face. The way that trim but muscular body was straining to attack. But he held himself under control because Derek might be offering a way out. He smiled. This might actually work. He didn’t think he would have a problem consummating the marriage. Marriage, where the hell did marriage come from? It was only supposed to be a pretend long term relationship with the added benefit that Genim wouldn’t open his mouth about it because of his brother and a delightful side order of mutually satisfying sex. But suddenly Derek Hale decided he wanted the little hustler tied up in as many legal knots as possible. Obviously marriage was the only possible outcome.

Stiles stared at the Douchebag’s gleaming white teeth. Why was he so happy all of a sudden? A chill of foreboding raised Goosebumps on his skin. His mouth was dry and he realised that he was scared.

Hale walked forward and Stiles backed up into the living room. Derek was still smiling as he shut the door behind him and said with mock consideration “We don’t want the neighbours to hear about the wedding before your parents do we Darling?” Then the bastard took one look at the gob-smacked expression on Stiles’ face and began to laugh.

*************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Stiles, there’s still time to back out you know? I’ll take my punishment. This is my fault” Scott stared into his brother’s almost vacant eyes as he tried to tidy up the bow tie. They were in the master bedroom of the Hale Mansion in the Preserve. Scott had taken one look at the massive four poster bed with the heavy tapestry curtains hanging from it and had shuddered.  
Stiles didn’t seem to be taking anything in, not least the fact that in less than an hour’s time he was going to marry Derek Hale in front of an exclusive gathering of family and friends.  
  
The paparazzi were buzzing around the entrance to the secure estate like angry little worker bees. They had been sent off on a wild goose chase by Erica Reyes whilst the guests had turned up the day before. Now they were offered the sop of exclusive photos of the newlyweds but Erica had made sure only the media outlets which had never trashed the Hale name were going to be allowed in. And the massive fee she had extorted was to be split between the Hale Wolf sanctuary in Canada, a charity that Talia Hale had started when Derek was born, and the Cora Hale facility for the treatment of burns in Children.

Scott had to find an excuse to see him, he was worried sick about his brother, he had to talk to him before this travesty of a wedding started. He hadn’t had a chance to be alone with Stiles since this insanity began. Stiles had just managed to blurt out that he was marrying Derek Hale, that Derek wasn’t going to prosecute his own future brother in law, that Scott wouldn’t be working for Hale industries anymore ( Scott had thought he had already been fired, but apparently he was on a paid leave of absence to attend to some personal affairs, who knew?) and to cap it all off Derek was going to pay for Scott to finish his aborted veterinarian studies because there was no damn way that Scott was working anywhere near Finance ever again, quote unquote.  
In return for this impressive Hale largesse, Stiles was marrying the manipulative bastard. Scott was beginning to hate Derek Hale with every fibre of his being. He knew this was his own fault. He had set them upon this road but Derek Hale was taking advantage of his brother for god’s sake. Hale knew it and they knew it. How could he bear it? Scott had never felt so guilty in his whole life. Not even when he had to confess to Stiles that first time. He had wanted to tell their Mom and Dad but Stiles had vetoed that idea. In fact Stiles had come down on him like a ton of bricks. What was the point in any of it if Scott was going to upset the ‘rents anyway? Stiles had snapped at him and told him he was being selfish. That maybe feeling this way would make him think twice about doing anything as dumb ever again. God that had hurt. He knew it was his fault, but leaving his brother to pay for his crime, that was eating him up inside. He would find a way to help Stiles, he would find a way to make this better. He had to.

Scott had sucked it up, but he had to try one last time. Stiles had been remote and unapproachable. Their mom had told him that sometimes pre wedding jitters did that to people, but Scott had seen the way she had glanced at their Dad with worry in her eyes.

Stiles turned to look at Scott, and then gave him a grin. It wasn’t his normal one but it was genuine.  “Dude stop worrying, it will be fine”, he flung his arms around his brother and kissed his forehead.  
Scott searched his eyes anxiously. Stiles seemed to be back in the present. “Hey bro, do you think Dad is going to give me the wedding night sex talk” he laughed at the expression on Scott’s face but then the pair of them jumped as their father’ voice groaned behind them. “Dear God no, it’s bad enough that we had the bad touch puppets talk when you were both eight. I am sending your mother up to deliver that little chat.”

“Dad” the protesting shriek from both his sons eased the anxiety that had been lurking in the Sheriff’s mind. These two weren’t as good as hiding things as they thought they were, and it seemed like they had resolved their differences at least.  
But John Stilinski didn’t understand why Stiles was marrying this guy Derek Hale.  
His reputation as a cold fish preceded him. The Sheriff had to listen to gossip because it kept his finger on the pulse of his county even if he discounted 90% of it, but after the fire, Derek Hale had turned into a hard hearted bastard and he wasn’t damn good enough for one of his sons. Stiles was Stiles, funny, manic, irritating, clever, charming and a sarcastic little shit. He wasn’t particularly sociable but with the people he loved he was ferociously loyal and protective. Case in point, Tofu salad for his lunch for years! There was no way that man would ever be good enough for his boy.  
The Sheriff had stepped into the master bedroom when he heard Stiles and Scott’s voices. He had just left Derek Hale with the sure and certain knowledge that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills knew how to hide bodies and if his future son in law hurt his son in anyway, including but not limited to looking at him cross-eyed, then Derek would be digging his own damn grave under the exacting eye of his father in law.

John smirked as he left the two boys, he had seen his darling Melissa heading in the same direction towards Derek. He almost felt sorry for the man. She was scarier than he was when it came to her babies. She knew how to surgically remove a man’s treasured possessions. Hale would survive her ministrations, not that he would want to. John’s way would be more merciful. A quick death.

The Sheriff couldn’t get Stiles to give him a straight answer when he tried to ask him about this strange and way to fast relationship. The infuriating kid just grinned and told him his fiancé was gorgeous and he was the luckiest Stiles to ever have lived. But Scott now, his little Scott could never hide anything from him for long and once this show was on the road, Scotty was toast. Dad toast with a side of Mom roasting.

The Sheriff gave each of his sons a manly one armed hug, and then a smacking great kiss on the cheeks, as he headed back to the main reception room where this farce of a wedding was being held. He had barely closed the door when Stiles handed his brother an envelope.

Scott looked at him in confusion. “Two tickets and you are staying with Danny’s Mom and Dad in Hawaii for a month Scott, take Kira tonight and stay out of Dad’s way. I need a month to convince him this is legit, if he gets to you first then we are all dead meat.”

Scott stared at him in disbelief, “You are getting married two weeks after you introduced that bastard to Mom and Dad Stiles, and Dad’s the Sheriff. I know I’m dumb but seriously bro, have you thought this one through?”

Before Stiles could even formulate a response and he had no idea what to say anyway, sometimes Scott was amazingly perspicacious, just never when it was actually helpful, there was a light tap on the door, and Melissa came in. She looked stunning in blue silk, her dark luxurious hair rippling over her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with emotion. “My handsome boys” she cooed at them then she blinked the tears away. The pair of them had always been adorable but now they looked grown up and utterly gorgeous.

Lydia Martin had impeccable taste and she had ruthlessly enforced that taste on wedding suits for the boys and John, she hadn’t even been phased by John threatening her with a parking ticket every day for the rest of her life. The redhead had cut him down to size perfectly by raising one eyebrow, sniffing disdainfully as she uttered” Seriously Sheriff, don’t you want to do your son proud on his wedding day, and more importantly, you will not be clashing with the outfit Melissa has chosen”.  
Damn Lydia was good, and she even liked that girl, but not as a daughter-in-law. She was very glad Stiles had given up on his ten year plan to marry her. Melissa would have had to murder her and then hide the body from her husband the Sheriff, which would have been too much like hard work. Now she had the gorgeous bad boy Derek Hale to worry about instead. Well he already knew what would happen to him if her hurt her child, and it wasn’t his whole body that she would be burying. She might even be generous enough to use a sharp scalpel instead of a rusty dull one, but she couldn’t guarantee it.

  
Where had her babies gone? Time had flown so quickly since she was wiping snotty noses and enforcing bed times. Wait, she still had to do! What were her babies up to? Did they seriously think they could fool her? She stared at the pair of them until they began to fidget. The unnerving expression in her eyes made them shift their own and they couldn’t face her directly. Damn she was good too.  Eat your heart out Lydia Martin. Time for a few Mommy questions.  
“So my eldest son, are you pregnant? Is that the reason behind the shotgun wedding?”  
Scott couldn’t help it, bless him, he sniggered, Stiles glared at his brother before sighing “Mom, you know we have been dating for a while, just keeping it secret because…”  
But Melissa interrupted ruthlessly “Because he a douchebag who didn’t want anything to do with your family?” “No Mom, that’s not it” and then “Mom, you swore?” Stiles gasped in shock and Scott paled. Shit were they in trouble now. Sod the sheriff, it was their Mom they needed to worry about. She glared at the two of them, then something softened in her face  
“Tell me the truth Stiles, do you really want to do this and will it make you happy?” she asked sternly. Scott drew in a breath and Stiles relaxed his shoulders, paused as he stared at the incredible woman who had loved him and treated him exactly the same as she did her own son for as long as he could remember. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this family, nothing, even going through with this farce of a wedding.  
“God I love you Mom” he smiled at her, before answering her questions “Yes and I hope so” he told her truthfully.  
His smile grew wider “Do I actually still have a Hale to marry?” he laughed at her.  
“For now Darling”, she grinned evilly.  
  
Then because she was worried, because she knew that they were worried, because she knew John was worried, she was going to remind them just who they were dealing with. Her boys still needed to suffer for their previous silence on the subject, so giving them a dangerous smirk, she sat on the bed and patted the cover besides her. “As your mom, it’s my duty to explain a few things to you darling about your wedding night, when a man and a man love each other very much …” the horrified looks on her sons’ faces were priceless. One of the joys of motherhood. She would have to tell John all about it.    
Neither of her boys could actually speak by the time she finished her little talk, there may have been satisfying whimpers, but they were definitely pale and sweating, her job here was done. So mercifully she didn’t insist they wish her goodbye, she merely stretched up to kiss Stiles nose and did the same to Scott before winking at the pair of them and leaving to hunt down her husband before he ate too many of the snacks whilst the rest of the family were not in the vicinity to keep an eye on him.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek scowled as the door to the guest suite closed behind Genim’s mother. He needed a drink. The McCall family had to be insane. He was marrying into bedlam. That outrageous beautiful woman “you can call me Melissa” had threatened, no promised to surgically remove his balls if he ever thought about hurting Genim, patted his chest as she smoothed down the silk shirt, then welcomed him to the family, all in one sentence. She wasn’t even the first. Scott had gone from shying away shamefacedly to wearing what amounted to a snarl in his face every time he saw Derek, and just before “you can call me Melissa” had wafted into his room on a cloud of blue silk, Chanel no 5 and predatory motherhood, Scott and Genim’s father had walked in as if he had a freaking warrant. Derek could swear the damn man had even put his hand to the non-existent holster with the non-existent pistol in his tux. He had then proceeded to give Derek the kind of shovel talk only a law officer could ever get away with, told him that Derek would have to call him Sheriff or sir until the day he and Genim presented him with his first grandchild, shook his hand with grim determination then told him to buckle up and get a move on and not make his son wait at his own wedding.  
The damn man had the barefaced cheek to call him out on his behaviour when one son was a proven thief and the other an unsuccessful con man. Unsuccessful with Derek at least, good knows how many other poor saps Pretty boy had fooled into doing what he wanted. Derek refused to consider that he was doing exactly what Genim wanted by letting Scott off the hook. This was his deal and he was getting the most benefit out of it. He was taking Genim for a ride instead of the other way round, and yes pun fully intended. There was going to be riding and lots of it.

The McCall family were insane, utterly and completely. Thank god this wasn’t going to be a normal marriage, so that he didn’t have to see them on a regular basis. A stray thought popped into his head, he had thought that the County Sheriff was called something else, not McCall, he thought it had been a Russian or eastern European name beginning with S…

“Derek, have you lost your mind little brother!” Laura’s screech hurt his ear drums and distracted him from anything Sheriff related. Dear God, she was back. Laura and that infuriating husband of hers were supposed to be on a cruise, hence the speed of the wedding to avoid the kind of scene that was being enacted in his groom’s suite at the very moment. He would bet half his company that Peter had called her and told her to come back.

“Peter called me and told me to come back” she complained at him. It was like there was an echo in the room. Derek drew in a deep calming breath, he would deal with that smarmy manipulative creep after he had corrected Laura’s impression that she had any say in his life.  He conveniently forgot that he tried to correct the erroneous impression at least once a month for the last eight years and it still wasn’t working.

“Derek, you can’t marry this nobody, you have a duty to the Hale line to produce offspring” Derek’s jaw dropped open, had he heard that one correctly. Laura did look somewhat shamefaced for all of the split second before Derek’s jaw found its proper resting place again, but when she continued with an air of righteousness “Alan agrees with me on this”, he picked her up gently, took her outside of the suite, put her down gently, then told her in his softest voice possible that if her ass wasn’t glued to the allocated seat next to her freaky husband’s in the decorated ball room for the wedding ceremony in the next two minutes, he would have his head of Security throw them publically off the estate in front of the waiting paparazzi, after their clothes had been removed and they were as naked as the day they were born.

Laura took one look at the expression in her little brother’s eyes, huffed, turned tail and fled with as much offended dignity as she could muster. Before she turned the corner however, he heard the mad cackling, and the gloating “Got you baby bro” He was going to kill her, slowly, painfully kill her. “Bitch” he shouted after her, but the laughter became even more hysterical as it drifted away towards the ballroom. Had he called the McCall family insane?

Derek swung round to storm back into the suite to try to compose himself before he lost his mind and conducted a massacre the likes of which even an Argent would be proud of, when he saw Genim standing there, looking edible and adorable in the wedding tux. His beautiful doe eyes were enormous, and his mouth open in shock but before either Derek or Genim could speak, Erica Reyes and Boyd seemed to materialise out of nowhere, “No, no, no, no absolutely not” Erica declared forcefully “No viewing of the brides before the wedding” she stated with authority.  
“Boyd darling, finish dressing our lord and master, in his suite, alone and bar any other incoming missiles in human form and you Mr McCall will come with me” she took hold of Stiles and dragged him back to his room. Derek shouted after her “I am not a bride”, and he heard Genim’s indignant “Neither am I dude”. Again with the dude, always the dude. He was going to wash that kid’s mouth out with soap.  
There was a deep rumble besides him, as if an earth quake was hitting that part of California, but it was only Boyd laughing. “Some best friend you are” he grumbled “Why do you make me put up with that female?” Boyd laughed even harder. “Magnificent isn’t she?” he responded before manhandling Derek back through the door.

“Hey Lady, I wanted to speak to Derek” Stiles complained bitterly unable to extract himself from the red tipped claws of the mad she-wolf who had usurped his dignity and destroyed his manliness all in one move.

“I’m no lady Derek’s dark knight and don’t you forget it” she said with cheerful menace. “Why did you call me Batman?” Stiles asked the dangerous not lady carefully. “Because this sweet farce of a marriage is going to rescue my boss and you aren’t exactly Superman or Avenger material are you?” she swiped snidely. “Listen here Catwoman, first of all do not speak of DC and Marvel in the same breath and second of all, second of all” Stiles’s frowned with concentration “Your boss is a poopy head” he finished triumphantly if not very maturely.

Erica snorted with laughter, then as she thrust him into the master suite, she turned the full force of her ferocious personality on him “I don’t know what game you two are playing, Batman but be aware that if you hurt Derek, I will tear you limb from limb with my claws” she flexed her red nails at his face and he flinched “or brain you with misappropriated car parts. So just you remember that I’ll be watching you my little DC doormat”

She tossed her blonde luxurious curls and stalked out the door with the same feline grace of Catwoman. Stiles felt his stomach lurch with actual fear. Dear God he had to keep Lydia away from that woman or there would be world destruction on a scale never before seen. If Lydia found out that sexy Catwoman had threatened him, she would go for the jugular. No one threatened Stiles except for Lydia.  
As the door shut behind her, Stiles starred into the wide eyes of his brother “Scary” Scott whispered as if the woman was still in the room. Stiles buried his head in his hands. There were moans, definitely moans, possibly some whimpers too.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************

The wedding itself was a blur to Stiles, snatches of images stayed in his mind, the wedding march played by a group of hairy musicians instead of a tape deck, rose petals strewn in front of him as he walked down the aisle by a little girl in a sparkly blue leotard and tutu, a lei and blue flip flops, as if she had just come in off a beach, who looked the spitting image of Derek Hale except she was actually smiling, what? A tutu? Lydia must have been on meltdown. A glimpse of Isaac with a new scarf and his hand possessively on Ally’s bulge, with a wicked smirk on his face, whilst Ally glowered at every Hale she could see, but smiling at every Stilinski, or McCall. (Much as Stiles he loved them both, he had been relieved when Scott had dumped both their cute asses, because Scott really wasn’t into polyamory, and he needed one person to focus on.)  
  
Melissa sobbing into his Dad’s shoulder. Was that joy or misery? Dear God he hoped it was joy. Scott looking like a kicked puppy but making it worse by smiling bravely, he probably wanted to bury his head in Dad’s shoulder too!  
Lydia directing the photographers with vicious unrelenting efficiency. Derek, Derek looking like a model from GQ. That freaking suit should be registered as a weapon of mass drooling, or ruled illegal by virtue of overwhelming, mind controlling pheromone production irresistibleness by the international courts of law. How in the name of anything was he supposed to resist Derek Hale in that suit?  
  
 “Do you Genim McCall take…?” He can’t remember the responses, he can’t remember the rest of the words. He can remember the way Derek so gently took his face in his hands and kissed him. He can remember sinking into that kiss as if he was drowning and the strange intense solemn expression in his new husband’s eyes, before he hastily drew away and left Genim hanging there with his mouth pursed.  
There was food, he’s sure there was food. And a cake. Cakes were good, cakes were very, very good, even if they have two little voodoo dolls on the top layer, just waiting for Peter Hale to stick pins into.  
Peter Hale, officially the creepiest Uncle to join the McCall Stilinski family ever, the malignant vengeful eyes staring at him in the darkened ballroom with the flashing lights and interesting shadows that made the room look like the inside of a battle TARDIS, Lydia was a goddess amongst women, blessed be Lydia Martin.  
  
Laura Deaton in a floppy sunhat making out with her husband the Hawaiian shirt wearer in front of her kids which included the strange little apparition in the tutu.  
And wine, lots and lots of wine. White, Pink, Red, sparkly, non-sparkly. Stiles remembers the wine. It was supposed to help, give him courage, and make him brave and graceful. Then there was the dance, THE DANCE, dancing with Derek, in front of everyone, by themselves, alone, dancing with Derek.  
The wine helped. Yay go wine. His hands hit Derek’s ass like metal pulled to Magneto. His nose snuggled into Derek’s left ear and stayed there as his unrepentant tongue licked at his neck. Dancing. It was dancing, he was dancing. He wasn’t standing almost completely still as he groped, licked, nuzzled and slobbered over the sexiest man in the world ever who was now his husband. Nope definitely dancing. There was music and everything. He even knew the song, it was one of his grandmother’s favourite Frank Sinatra songs “A fine romance with no kisses”. Stiles had come to a stop when he realised what the song was.  There hadn’t been any kisses. Derek had never once kissed him, except for the quick smooch at the end of the service and he hadn’t locked lips with Derek. In the whole of the whirlwind two week preparation for this marathon wedding, it was not a romance, not in any definition of the word that he had looked up, in all that time, there had been absolutely no lips touching, tasting, tingling or locking. No Kisses! He wasn’t having that, there should be kisses, there would be kisses, lots of kisses not just nibbling and sucking, there was going to be lip locking, so he managed to unmagnestise his hands from that magnificent ass, put them to Derek’s sexy, grumpy, sexy, grumpy , gruxy? sexpy? face and kissed every part of it he could to the wolf whistles, cheering and laughter of the watching guests.  
But he kept on missing those lips, like they were avoiding him on purpose. Naughty, naughty lips. The last thing Stiles remembers is the fade to black.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Two months, they had been married two months, and Stiles could count on the fingers of one hand how often he had spent more than fifteen minutes with his husband. His spouse, his other half, his legally married partner, the fucking scarlet pimpernel. “ _They seek him here, they seek him there, they seek him everywhere, that damned elusive Derek Hale_ ”. He would bet that the Baroness Orczy was a time lord and she had based Sir Percy Blakeney on Derek Hale.  
They still slept in separate bedrooms for heaven’s sake. By the time Stiles was up for the day, Derek was on his way out of the door to go to work. When Stiles finished his online game creating for the day, Derek was getting ready for bed????? Seriously Stiles was beginning to get a complex. He wasn’t even sure if they had consummated their marriage, because he had been too drunk to remember. Nice one Stiles, way to go buddy. And the guy hadn’t been still long enough to ask him.  
Most things were communicated through the housekeeper cook called Malia. Stiles really liked her even when he found out that she was actually Peter Hale’s daughter. Derek seemed to like her too as much as he liked anyone. Stiles asked her one day what a Hale was doing working for another Hale as a servant, and she boxed him around the ears, painfully. Then proceeded to inform him that she loved running the household and working in an office would bore her silly, and in punishment for asking such a stupid question he wasn’t allowed Pizza for a month. If she had banned curly fries, Stiles would have fired her ass, cousin or no cousin.

So Stiles had finally plucked up the courage to try to beard the wolf in his den tonight. He had taken the day off (ha), set everything up with Malia, she had made Derek’s favourite meal, there was an expensive bottle of wine at the ready (seriously Stiles, wine again?), even had a pair of sexy knickers on underneath his tightest jeans and he wore his coolest DC tee. That guy, his husband should be honoured that he was on the receiving end of so much awesome McCall Stilinski effort. 

Fucking Isaac, Derek was going to tear his scarf covered throat out with his teeth and then leave him in the preserve to be nibbled to death by ducks. Every day for two months, every fucking day. “Good morning Mr McCall, what would you like for lunch Mr McCall, VP for sales on line one Mr McCall, Good evening Mr McCall, see you tomorrow Mr McCall”. What the hell had he ever done to the cantankerous little shit (besides put a bounty on the head of his Aunt-in-law, destroy his Grandfather in law’s business and run his parents-in-law out of town?) for him to behave so badly with that sweet innocent smile on his face.

The growl of “one more time Lahey” had finally shut the smug little shit up. At least he still answered the phone using the phrase “Mr Hale’s office”. He knew, he just bloody knew that Erica and Boyd had set him up for it. His life had become a total crap fest since that wedding. His so called husband had been too drunk for anything other than sleep on their damn wedding night. Genim Hale nee McCall had flickered out on him like a broken lightbulb and had been just as unresponsive in the morning. He had nearly called a Doctor because he had been comatose. If it hadn’t been for the cute little snores which were not cute, which would never be cute in a million years, which reassured Derek that he was still breathing, he probably would have.  
  
So Derek had woken up, and gone for a run in the Preserve. He needed to think things through, calm himself down after the disastrous end to the wedding. His husband had needed to get drunk to handle the fact that they were married, he was downing wine like it was the answer to halting a worldwide flood, the unremitting murderous glowers from his in-laws, Allison Lahey looking like she wanted to rip his guts open, and then that damn song for their traditional first dance. Derek had nearly just walked off the dance floor, he wasn’t sure who had picked it because that wasn’t the tune he had chosen. He didn’t think Laura would have been that crass, but it could have been just a sentimental homage to their parents.  
That stupid Frank Sinatra song had been their favourite and he could remember as a small boy creeping downstairs with Laura to watch them sway in time together (no way was that dancing), totally absorbed in each other to that stupid song, and trying desperately not to giggle with his sister.  
He had also seen Peter smirking in the corner so it could have been done with the intention to irritate and annoy. Derek was sure that Peter knew about his personal ban on actually kissing his conquests. After Kate Argent, no one had been kissed by Derek Hale on the lips. Screwed, enjoyed and pleasured out of their tiny minds but never kissed. Kissing was meant for love. The kind that his parents had, and Derek was never falling in love. Love had betrayed him

It just took that song and suddenly the aloof Genim McCall became the amorous exhibitionist octopus Genim Hale. He couldn’t keep his hands off Derek, which boded well for the wedding night… Not! Because Genim was as drunk as a skunk, and then the irritating sexy sloshed bastard decided he wanted to kiss Derek. He really wanted to kiss Derek, and Derek had put up with the cat calls, whistling and good-natured jeers for as long as he could, before he simply swept his new drunk husband up into his arms and carried him out of the hordes of guests, inappropriate music and flashing lights and dumped him on the luxurious enormous bed in the master suite. He changed and got into bed with the weakly flailing figure after threatening the almost certainly unconscious newest Hale that if he ralphed anywhere near Derek in the night, Derek would personally feed him to a giant green lizard. Derek wasn’t sure that made any impact on the oblivious Genim.

So denied sex, burdened by conflicting thoughts of the past and pretty damn hung over himself, it was definitely time to find some zen calm by beating his feet through the Preserve.  
He liked to think he had achieved it, and even come up with some creative plans for consummating the marriage with a husband who was actually awake when he entered through the kitchen, and moved towards the hallway to get to the outrageous bathroom suite he had installed in the master bedroom. A nice hot power shower to get rid of the rancid sweat and grime from the run, then a naked stroll to his sleeping husband…. The very same husband who was wrapped in the arms of an extremely handsome strange man, being ruthlessly snogged in Derek’s own damn house.

“Darling, you know you are the only one who can make this work, hell you are the only one I want, the only one I will have. If it’s not you then it won’t be anyone, ever” the dramatic whispered words caused Derek’s hands to clench into fists. He wanted to leap forward and punch the handsome out of that face. Fuck he wanted to bury the bastard in the Preserve, Genim was his and… And nothing, it was a business transaction with added value sex. No emotions, no finer feelings, and when Derek was ready, he would claim his due. Right now, he wouldn’t touch the little slut with a bargepole.  
Derek quietly turned away and headed back out of the kitchen, he needed to run again. No point wasting water, he would shower later.

For two months he had avoided Genim like the plague and it would continue as long as he needed to. Derek had finally gone to Boyd and ordered him to find out as much about the handsome douchebag who had kissed his husband on the day after their wedding, as possible, even though he had refused to read the file Boyd had previously compiled on Genim. After all what did it matter, Genim was tied to him through the threat to his brother, and Derek was getting what he wanted. He didn’t need to read pretty boy’s life story. And it wasn’t that he preferred to find out when Genim deigned to tell him, like a proper couple Erica so shut up.

Danny Mahealani, the only son of the Mahealani’s of Hawaii, Shipping and logistic magnates. Independently wealthy and apparently he had attended the same school as Genim. So college buddies, he could handle that, but the gorgeous bastard had kissed his husband. He just couldn’t handle it if they were fuckbuddies. Derek went to sleep with images of that damned kiss.  
Mahealani had set up a fledgling video game business with a partner, someone with an unpronounceable polish name beginning with an S which seemed vaguely familiar. Derek ordered more information about the business called “Miguel’s Tee-Shirt”, but after reading the file, he decided it was time to have it out with Genim, he would be taught his place in the scheme of things and while he was married to Derek there was no way in hell that he would be fooling around with anyone else.

Derek left work early for once, giving Isaac the evil eye on the way out but the impudent pup didn’t say a word, just smirked at him. Genim was waiting for him in the hallway as if he knew he was arriving. (“Stiles, your old man is on his way home, for the love of God do something to put a smile on his face because he has been worse than a feral wolf the last two months” and Isaac slammed the phone down on his infuriating friend)

“We need to talk” were the first words out of the pair of them. Derek’s eyes widened as he stared at his husband. Christ Genim looked absolutely edible, how the hell did he even manage to get those jeans on? By osmosis or divine intervention? Stiles looked at Derek, the normally perfect hair had been ruffled as if his hands had repeatedly gripped it, his shirt sleeves were rolled up, he could feel the drool spontaneously erupting at the thought of being crushed within those glorious arms and Derek’s perfect ass was outlined in those damn trousers. Sod this for a lark, talking was so damn overrated and Stiles leapt at his husband just as Derek surged forward to snatch him up. Stiles held close to that most amazing chest, with his long legs wrapped around Derek’s waist like a clinging monkey. Stiles had wanted, no lusted for those sculptured lips, but the way Derek had latched on to his neck was amazing. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop with unadulterated lust, and his legs became weak, he dropped them back to the ground, still leaning helpless against Derek. Were those moans and whimpers actually coming from his own mouth?  
  
Derek raised his head, and those luscious green eyes stared straight into dilated stunned brown. “Bed” he growled and Stiles didn’t have enough breath in his lungs to speak, he just nodded enthusiastically and it was definitely a manly yelp he uttered, not a girly shriek when Derek lifted him effortlessly and carried him up the stairs. That was just so damn hot. How strong was he? Stiles was so going to enjoy finding out... 

Derek lay with an armful of Genim, waiting for his heart beat to calm down after the most intense bout of sex he had experienced since, since? Damn he couldn’t remember any other time it had been like that. His memory must be playing tricks, because it was not that special, he refused to allow it to be. Just because his pulse was still pounding, probably because his husband was lazily nibbling and suckling at his nipples, whilst those long fingered hands stroked everywhere. Derek felt as lazy and satiated as a big cat lying in the sun.

He knew they both should get up for a shower and remove the sweat, lube and other bodily fluids from their skin, but he was too comfortable where he was. He could also feel renewed interest from his twitching member because of Stiles unceasing and greedy ministrations. Damn he was good. Derek opened his mouth to mention the shower, but something else entirely came out.  
”You were kissing Danny Mahealani the day after our wedding in the hallway” and his voice had turned hard and cold, matching the ice in his eyes.

He felt Genim start with shock and look up at him, brown eyes which had been soft and warm, now sharpened with something like outrage, and then gradual uncomfortable understanding. “Dude is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” Genim’s head came up and his voice was disbelieving. Derek refused to look at him and suddenly that shower idea was the best thing since sliced bread, and he was going alone. He jerked upright and Genim gave a squawk of angry surprise. Then surprising strong hands thrust Derek back down again. He raised an eyebrow at the irritated cute face above him. “Don’t deny it I saw you” Derek snarled at him. Amber flecked eyes widened then focused with laser like intensity. “Then you saw me push him off and tell him to stop messing around” Genim’s soft voice was vicious now, daring Derek to contradict him. Well Derek was so up for that.

“I heard what he said to you, about being the only one he wanted” the snarl was even more pronounced and he bared his teeth at Genim, like a hungry wolf.

“Jesus Christ Derek, I have known him for years, Danny flirts outrageously with everyone, and he was trying to get me to work with him on a project. He’s been nagging me for months about it.” The angry sincerity in Genim’s voice had Derek relax back against the pillows. He reached up and pulled Genim back down to his chest, ignoring the outraged noises coming from the guy’s mouth. Derek had plans for that mouth, he had plans for the rest of him too but he was going to make one last thing very clear.

“I don’t share Genim, ever. So tell Mahealani you are no longer available for overt signs of affection, I don’t care how long you have known him. I don’t share” and the possessive bastard bit Genim’s shoulder as he emphasised the last three words. Genim’s whimper but enthusiastic agreement calmed something dangerous which had been lurking in Derek’s brain.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles should have known it was too good to be true. For a whole six weeks after clearing the air, things had been nice, even happy. The sex was fantastic, utterly freaking amazing, and they were enjoying spending time together. They were talking to each other. Stiles had attended a couple of evening events with his husband, wearing a damned suit on sufferance until he had actually realised that the suit had an extremely interesting and satisfying effect on Derek, especially when the big guy was peeling him slowly out of it at the end of the evening, and in return Derek had watched him train and play Lacrosse with the old team from high school on a Sunday morning in the park. Even offered some helpful advice which wasn’t helpful in the slightest because Derek was a baseball nut, he had never played Lacrosse in his life. The sexy passionate session after that rousing argument rated the top on the best mind-blowing sex scale chart, Stiles had come up with as he multitasked skyping with Scott, developing the werewolf lead character for his new game, balancing his bank account, and writing a strongly worded complaint to the online book company that hadn’t delivered his latest order of mythological anthologies. Damn sometimes he loved his ADHD. The “Derek and Stiles Stupendous Sex Chart” (TM pending) had colours and stars and everything. Derek had actually laughed at it, and began adding to it. They kept it on the wall of the walk in clothes closet. Stiles didn’t want to freak Malia out too much, although after seeing the supplier brochures for room soundproofing which turned up on the breakfast table a few days after Derek and Stiles finally got their groove on, he didn’t think she was that easily shocked.  
Stiles had just about got him to agree to spend an evening with Melissa and his Dad, Scott had refused any attempt to persuade him to attend, when Stiles had had to travel to San Francisco to meet with Danny about the launch of their new game. 

It had been a long ten days. As much as he enjoyed the thrill of the game launch, it had been fun and catching up with Danny, he was so looking forward to going home to Derek. Stiles could feel his heart stop for a second and it almost felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Stupid, stupid, nothing to panic about, Derek was something special, he just had to take things slow but fuck when had that happened? Home was with Derek now. Jesus the marriage contract was only for four years. No damn it, things were working for them and if Danny was right about the prospective popularity of their first game, a fantasy world builder about how to become an Alpha Werewolf and what happened when you bit the wrong person called “The Pitfalls of Puppy Piles”, and Dan the main man Mahealani was never ever wrong about money, then Stiles would be able to pay off the money with interest and they could continue on a more equal footing, because they wanted to, not because of anything else. They could wipe the slate clean and explore their feelings properly (Eeeeyew, when had he turned into a girl!)

The cab dropped Stiles off at the house in the Preserve, it wasn’t that late but the house was dark. Stiles was disappointed, he had texted Derek to tell him when he was back, although he hadn’t had a chance to actually talk to him for the last couple of days, which was a little unusual because Derek didn’t seem to like going the whole day without speaking to him at least once.

Stiles dumped his suitcase by the front door, he would sort it later, now he wanted to find his husband and convince him that sexy times were an essential component to a homecoming, many, many sexy times. He grinned as he headed towards Derek’s office as the rest of the house seemed empty and dark. Good Malia would hear her cousin scream… with pleasure, by the time Stiles had finished with him.

Stiles opened the door to the study and called cheerfully “Hi Honey, I’m home”.

His smile turned puzzled as he reached for the wall light “What are you doing in the dark?” He asked confused, and his hand froze as he heard the stark warning in the words “Leave it”

He dropped his arm, “Derek?” he asked with concern, the firelight playing over the figure of his husband in the leather arm chair. A shiver of foreboding went through Stiles, it was like that evening all over again.

“I told you I don’t share Genim” the words were cold and hard, as Derek raised himself menacingly from the chair to loom over his husband.

“What? Derek I told you, Danny is just my partner in the business, and it was a games launch” Stiles offered with irritation, not believing that this was his welcome home after ten days.

Derek suddenly gripped his arms and took him to the wall. “What the fuck Derek?” Stiles shouted angrily but he couldn’t get out of those strong arms. Anger and a dash of fear flooded his blood stream

“Liar” Derek hissed in his face, and the hate there silenced Stiles, his voice dried up.

“The only partner in the stupid business is S Stilinski, and the hotel room you have been staying in was billed to S Stilinski. It wasn’t Mahealani I had to worry about was it, he was just your beard, it was fucking Stilinski, and you have been fucking Stilinski haven’t you, haven’t you, you despicable slut”

Stiles mouth dropped open, his eyes were wide with utter incredulity. What? Seriously what? Then he couldn’t help it, he laughed, he lost it entirely and laughed. Huge great belly laughs until tears began to stream down his face. Derek thought he was…? With…?

He didn’t notice Derek moving away from him in astonished disgust. But when he managed to straighten himself up, he looked at Derek with a grin but before he could open his mouth, Derek switched on the light and flung open the door. Two of his uniformed security guys were standing there “Get him off my property” he drawled icily” and he is not allowed to come back”.

Stiles eyes flittered between the impassive security men, and his implacable husband. This wasn’t happening. This was insane. He tried for conciliatory but suddenly he was angry too. How fucking stupid was this situation, if Derek would just listen for Christ sake “Derek, for fuck sake, let me explain” Stiles began but Derek just walked away from him back towards the fire, as the security men flanked him.

“Please come with us Mr Hale” one of them murmured gently. Stiles was still staring at Derek’s back but the final straw was when Derek coldly informed him that his belongings would be sent to his parents’ home with the nasty little rider “Don’t worry about the repayment, the sex has been adequate and frequent enough to cover the sum.”

Stiles could feel his heart shatter into little pieces.  Still staring at Derek’s back, he answered the Security man coldly “Don’t call me Hale, my name is...” he hesitated for a second and nearly said Stilinski but the sting of Derek’s last words convinced him otherwise. Let the bastard believe what he wanted to. “My name is McCall” he finished firmly, denying the prickling in his eyes, denying the way his hands were shaking, denying the actual physical pain in his heart. 

Derek listened to his men escort Genim away without moving a muscle. He had waited for this confrontation for nearly four days, a part of him hoping for an explanation, an excuse, anything to deny the obvious. When Peter had come to him for once with true concern rather than his usual desire to cause trouble, when he had shown him the hotel booking, Derek didn’t want to believe it. He desperately hoped that Genim would explain things, he had allowed him to breach his well honed defences and now he was paying for it again. The fucker had laughed, had laughed at him as if it was the funniest thing in the world that he had been caught in adultery. He had ripped through Derek’s heart like a scalpel through his flesh and with just as much ease. Fuck Erica and her stupid ideas, fuck his company, fuck his nosy uncle and fuck his life. But most importantly fuck that deceiving lying whore Genim McCall.

He would divorce the bastard as soon as he possibly could. He would have Whittemore come by tomorrow, no make it the day after, he was going to be recovering for the worst hangover in the history of hangovers tomorrow. The day after he would start the process of getting rid of Genim McCall from his life.

It took three days for Derek to be in any state to see his lawyers. It was only the combined efforts of Erica, Malia and Boyd that forced him to actually sober up.

Erica muttering murderous threats about Genim even if he was the Sheriff’s son. Boyd’s grim demeanour which indicated that he was working out ways to get rid of the body and Malia’s vicious agreement, actually gave him some comfort. For once in his life he accepted that support and allowed them to stay in the room when Jackson Whittemore turned up to take his instructions regarding the divorce.

Jackson had a strange expression on his face when Derek cited adultery as if Derek had lost his mind, he tried to query it, asking as diplomatically as possible for Jackson, if Derek was sure about that. Derek’s temper flared and he growled, “You can cite Stiles Stilinski as the other person.”

Derek was privileged to see Jackson Whittemore’s mouth drop open and then the bastard laughed, nearly as hard as Genim but he was actually laughing. “You are fired” he roared at the lawyer, but as he surged forward to punch the douche, Boyd wrapped him up in his arms and stopped him in his tracks, He was going to fucking destroy Jackson Whittemore, his firm and anyone stupid enough to be friends with him.

He snarled at Boyd to let him go and finally Whittemore stopped sniggering. Instead he had the same expression of disbelief that was gracing Erica’s face. And Derek had the uneasy feeling that if he could turn to see Boyd’s face it would be the same. What the fuck was wrong with everyone?  
“Are you serious Derek?” she asked incredulously. “What the hell have you been ingesting you moron?” “You are fired too, you are all fucking fired.” Derek’s loss of temper was complete.

There was a disturbing silence and at some silent signal from Erica, Boyd released Derek. “You actually don’t know” Erica stated it this time instead of questioning his sanity. But it was Boyd’s deep voice which finally cleared up their behaviour and sent Derek’s world into self-inflicted utter darkness.

“You married Stiles Stilinski Derek, Genim is Sheriff Stilinski’s son and when he and Melissa McCall married the two kids persuaded them to hyphenate the name. Stiles is Genim’s nickname.”

Jackson wordlessly handed him the copy of his marriage certificate. The certificate he had signed first and had not bothered to read later. There in bold scrawled black were the names Genim McCall Stilinski. 

Derek was at the McCall-Stilinski residence in under half an hour. He left Erica, Boyd and Whittemore behind in his dust. Melissa McCall Stilinski slammed the door in his face. When he pounded on the door desperate to speak to Genim, Scott McCall Stilinski flung the door open and then punched him all in one movement, it sent him to the floor, blood dripping from his lip. “He’s not here Hale, don’t come back” Scott sneered and left him sprawling on the porch.  
  
Derek was determined to get answers so he headed towards the Sheriff’s station in town. He was stopped by every patrol car they must have had in the county before he could get there but he wasn’t going to give up. He finally sat in the Station reception for three hours before the Sheriff would deign to see him.

“What do you want Mr Hale?” The Sheriff was utterly professional and a block of ice. But his eyes as he studied his son-in-law had Derek digging that grave in the Preserve already.

Derek had had enough, he could understand that they were pissed at him but he needed to talk to Genim. He had left numerous messages on Genim’s phone, he had emailed, he had tried Facebook messages but all had gone unanswered. So it was time to pull out the big guns. He was Derek Hale, CEO of one of the most powerful businesses in the goddamn world and he had learnt the power of negotiation at his mother’s knee. He sat himself down uninvited into the chair in front of the Sheriff’s desk, brushed off imaginary lint from his immaculate trousers and then raised one eyebrow as he uttered calmly “I want to report a missing person Sheriff, My husband Genim Hale, also known as Stiles McCall Stilinski left our home nearly a week ago and no-one knows where he is”

The Sheriff frowned at Derek, “You know damn well Stiles doesn't want to talk to you Derek”. Another swipe at another imaginary piece of lint, as Derek replied again with utter calm. “I’m afraid I don’t Sheriff, he hasn't told me that himself, and there has been so much obstruction from his family, I am concerned for his welfare.” Derek finished with a savage smirk, his hard challenging eyes not leaving the Sheriff’s face. John Stilinski stared at in him outrage, then Derek could see that clever brain working out the implications of his words, but just in case the Sheriff didn’t completely understand, he continued with pure threat in his voice “I may have to report his disappearance to the FBI as I am not convinced of the impartiality of local law enforcement”

Derek should have spontaneously combusted with the fire being directed at him from the Sheriff’s eyes, but Derek didn’t care as he watched the Sheriff lift his desk phone and dial a number. He felt the beginnings of anger stir when he realised that the Sheriff has put on the speaker phone and has no intention of leaving. The final straw is when he heard Genim’s coldly dismissive “Leave my family alone, Derek, after all that’s what this farce was all about wasn’t it?” He didn’t see the frown cross the Sheriff’s face because his own scowl takes up most of his attention. Right if that’s the way he wants to play it.

“Be at the house by lunchtime tomorrow Genim or I will be calling the FBI, not just about your disappearance Darling”. As he got up from his seat and headed towards the door, he heard the deep indrawn angry breath from the phone, and the start of the Sheriff asking some awkward questions. He ignored the Sheriff’s calls to remain and strode out of that Station as if he owned it. The savage smirk on his face belied the utter turmoil in his gut. A little voice that questioned if this was the way to win Genim back faded to quiet when the logical part of his brain insisted that he had no chance to win him back if he didn’t know where he was. At least this way, they would be in the same room together and Derek would do anything to keep him.

************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Stiles didn’t sleep that night. He was furious. Damn that man. Was he going to hold Scott’s folly above his head for the rest of his life? Enough was enough. He made his way through the apartment until he came to Danny’s study, and poked his head round the door to stare nervously at him “I need $15k in cash and have to be in Beacons Hills by mid-day tomorrow” he blurted out bluntly to his friend and business partner. Danny blinked at him then simply shrugged his shoulders and picked up his cell. Before Stiles could say anything further, Danny held up one finger as he spoke “Jackson, Stiles will be collecting $15K in cash from you tomorrow morning at 10.30, make sure he is collected from the private airport, give him the cash and then have the driver take him to the Hale house, and fucking wait for him. Thanks bro, kiss Lyds for me”

“I’ll pay you back Danny” Stiles began, overcome with his friend’s easy solution to his problem. “Babe, the royalties from our first game will make you a very wealthy man” Danny smiled at him and then he turned the full force of the Mahealani scowl on him “You are an idiot, you should have just come to me in the first place to sort out Scott’s problem”

Stiles refused to acknowledge the prickling in his eyes. Why the fuck couldn’t have just fallen for Danny instead of that Mega Douchebag Derek? “You know why I couldn’t Danny” he admitted unhappily. Danny strode over to him, one hand cupping his cheek soothingly, “I know you love Hale Stiles but you have to be careful, he’s the big bad wolf. Just make sure you do what’s right for you and not for everyone else. The money will make sure he has no hold over you now”. If Danny’s fingers stayed on Stiles’s face a little too long neither of them mentioned it.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was nervous as he watched the clock, he was never nervous, but this had the potential to ruin his life again. He wasn’t sure if Genim was even going to show. Derek’s threat had been an empty one. He wasn’t going to do that to the man he had fallen in love with, that he wanted to spend his life with, but he needed the leverage to get Genim home. He had to speak to him. He had to see him face to face. He needed this chance to set things straight even if he had made things worse in the short term. He was looking at the bigger picture, their bigger picture. He would get Genim to forgive him and make him see the benefits of staying married to him, He was Derek Hale and failure was not an option. So why the fuck was he nervous?

11.59am the doorbell rang. Typical, the little shit had kept it to the wire, it nearly made Derek laugh except for the way his gut had been reacting to the thought that Genim was not going to turn up at all.

Malia had been given the day off, and she had left reluctantly after smacking Derek upside the head and telling him to make it right. So Derek answered the door himself. He couldn’t help it, his heart was pounding. Where was the cool, calm and collected CEO of Hale Industries now?  
Derek stared at his erstwhile husband in silence, drinking in the sight of him like a sandstorm survivor at an oasis. Genim looked tired. He had only been gone a week but Derek’s knees felt weak and he only just stopped himself from snatching him into his arms and never letting go. He wanted to howl his triumph to the moon at having Genim standing there, but he kept his face impassive as he led Genim to the scene of Derek’s crime. If he was going to make this right then that’s where it had to be done.

Derek had worn a pair of jeans and white tee-shirt, his feet were bare. Stiles was confused. What was Derek playing at dressed like that? This marriage had only ever been a business transaction, Derek had proved that. Stiles refused to feel guilty that he had never spoken to Derek about his full name. At first it had been about protecting Lydia from any fall out but then he admitted to himself, he had felt like he had sold his soul to Derek Hale, and he needed to keep a part of himself for himself. He knew he loved Derek, but the marriage was only for four years. He had to keep something back to save his sanity and if the mentally questionable decision to separate himself into two beings did that, then that’s what he had to do.  It wasn’t his fault that Derek had not been interested enough to do his homework about Stiles. And didn’t that just bite into his pathetic heart like a bitch. So Stiles was going to thrust the damn money into the damn man’s face and tell him where to shove his marriage. Then he would somewhere dark and quiet without his helpful concerned family and friends and just fucking bawl his stupid eyes out. He had a life to live without Derek Hale. He did, he so did, he just had to convince himself of that.

Confusion and doubt fled when Stiles realised that Derek had led them to that damn study. Was the bastard trying to rub salt in the wound?  
Before Derek could open his treacherous mouth, Stiles thrust the thin briefcase at him. It landed against his chest with a satisfying thud and Derek clutched at it instinctively whilst looking adorably puzzled. Fuck the man was not adorable, he wasn’t. “It’s the goddamn money Scott stole from you, all there, all of it so you can’t hold it over our heads ever again. Don’t come bothering me or my family again Derek” Stiles snarled as he turned to leave.

He was stopped by a hard hand gripping his arm. Derek’s voice was oddly soft as he pleaded “Don’t go Genim, I need to talk to you”. Stiles felt his anger hit boiling point, he knew it was irrational because that name was the only one Derek had known him as, but he couldn’t help it “Don’t call me that, my name is Stiles” he hissed and suddenly Derek was just as angry “Well I didn’t know that did I?”  Stiles forced the sharp spike of guilt away as he mocked “The billionaire business didn’t do his research on his prospective husband? I don’t believe it”

Derek’s answer flooded the rising anger with shame “My security team did do a background check on you but I refused to read it. I wanted to learn about you from your own words”, the soft spoken almost resigned statement had Stiles confused again. There was a hopeful look in Derek’s eyes as he gazed at Stiles.

“Made me look like a complete idiot didn’t it? But my only excuse is that I was so jealous and hurt I behaved like a complete prick Gen..Stiles” there was a slight pause as if he was waiting for Stiles’ reaction but Stiles was immobile with shock.

“I wasn’t going to the FBI, I just need to see you, to get you here to apologise for my appalling behaviour. All of it, not just that awful night. I know I haven’t treated you well Love from the beginning but I swear by all that I hold dear, I will not make those mistakes again. I want, no need you to stay Stiles. I need you”

Stiles was backing away from him, he didn’t know how to handle this. He didn’t believe Derek, it was another trick to get him to stay. He said as much in a trembling hurt voice. The bastard was tying him up in knots again. He should have just dumped the money and ran. Why hadn’t he run?  
The breath caught in his lungs and Stiles’s eyes widened as Derek deliberately went to his knees before him. Those beautiful green eyes stared pleadingly up into his shocked face.  
  
“Please Mr Hale, please I beg you, please don’t leave, please it would destroy my family, please I’ll do anything. I will make it up to you. I swear to God I will make it up to you. Please Mr Hale, Stiles I’m on my knees and begging you to prove to you that I will do anything for my family. You are my family. Please Stiles don’t hurt my family, and I love you enough to sacrifice anything including my own self-respect”

Derek’s paraphrasing of the words he had used in this bloody room all those weeks before took the strength right out of Stiles legs. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he collapsed helplessly, but Derek’s strong arms were there to catch him. His face was peppered with kisses as frantic apologies leapt from Derek’s tongue. Stiles couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop crying. “Stiles, love, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I am an idiot, the biggest fucking idiot on the planet, I’m sorry, don’t leave, don’t leave me. I love you” Stiles couldn’t bear it anymore, he reached up and pulled Derek’s face towards him, then he latched onto Derek’s lips with a ferocious lustful kiss that cut off the idiot’s words.

It was early evening when Stiles woke. They were still lay in front of the fire, naked and sated. Derek was holding onto him as if he was his anchor in a stormy port and nuzzling into Stiles neck as if he was embedding his scent there forever. Stiles stretched luxuriously and mumbled something about needing to pee. It was damn romantic making passionate love in front of a huge fireplace but the floor was now exceedingly uncomfortable and Stiles would be more than happy to retire to their proper bed. He could feel Derek laugh against his neck and he flinched, damn that was ticklish. So he had muttered his thoughts aloud had he? Derek lifted his head and gave him another glorious kiss. Thoughts of getting up, peeing and soft king-size beds flew out of his head again as he relished the feel of his husband’s lips.

Then his damn butterfly brain struck again and he pulled away from the kiss, to his husband’s incoherent growly complaint “Derek, why didn’t you kiss me before?” he asked curiously with a hint of hurt in the tone.  Derek raised his head and stared at him solemnly. “Kissing is for love only. I never kissed any of the one night stands. I hadn’t kissed anyone since before the fire” Stiles stared at his beautiful husband in shock, the damn fire was over ten years ago, Derek hadn’t kissed anyone romantically for over ten years?  If nothing else could convince him of his idiot super-hot, sexy emotionally constipated husband’s feelings for him, then that little sentence did. He launched himself at those luscious lips again, damn his full bladder, aching back and need for a shower. He was kissing his man. 

But the course of true love never ran smooth or some such bollocks though Stiles couldn’t for the life of him see why. His family were pissed. Mega, super pissed. His Dad even included him in the weekly ticketing punishment regime he had Derek on. Only for a couple of weeks but it was shitty. His Dad and Melissa had finally let up when Stiles mentioned the whole not telling their son about the being shot thing at an uncomfortable family dinner that had Melissa originally slamming dishes down on the table. Scott had refused to talk to him until Stiles kindly reminded him what started the whole mess anyway. Then Stiles had beaten his brother’s ass at Call of Duty with merciless regularity until Kira had smacked them both round the head and told them to play nice.  
  
Danny that soft hearted romantic had melted when he found out about the no kissing thing. He wasn’t sure he could ever really like Derek but he knew Stiles loved him. He did have contingency plans that involved a lot of pain for Hale if he ever hurt Stiles like that again and he let Derek know it. The fact that Derek had merely nodded his head and told him that he would deserve it had gone a long way to allow Danny to forgive him.  
Danny then proceeded to target Peter Hale for being a bastard to Stiles and Derek. He hacked Peter’s phone and laptop and made sure Creep by Radiohead played every time he had a call, or an incoming email message. Peter’s reaction wasn’t what anyone would have expected. He took it as a compliment and proceeded to try to woo Danny. Stiles had hours and hours of amusement watching the besotted older man dance to Danny’s tune. He also thought it wasn’t going to be too long before Danny succumbed to his rather creepy but sexy charms, Peter Hale was nearly as hot as Derek, and if anyone could handle the psycho dick, Danny could.

 ***********************************************************************************************************************************

Epilogue.

Two years later.

Isaac stared with horror at the little white stick held in his darling wife’s hands. He had only just survived the first pregnancy, especially with all that shit between Derek and Stiles. Why had he agreed to this again? Why had his wife suggested it? Ally was an unstoppable force once she had an idea in her head, and since she had decided that the Argents needed to make amends to the Hales she had been immovable on the subject. He was going to find a way to murder Erica Reyes for suggesting this insanity in the first place. Something painful and that lasted for at least nine months because that’s how long Isaac knew that he was going to be suffering.

At least he wouldn’t be the only one in the line of fire when Ally hit the craving stage, food, foot rubs, hugs anything she craved there would now be two extra pairs of hands to assist. Well anything but the sex cravings, he ’de bloody put his foot down over that. She might be the surrogate mother for Derek and Stiles first child, and sweet merciful baby Jesus he was going to have nightmares about turkey basters until the day he died, but she was his wife and that was one craving he would take care of by himself.

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************

 The End

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt for ImogenLily. Its complete and hope it answers the prompt. I had fun with this but its in part an apology because I am working on another of her plot bunnies which is a lot darker, and I haven't finished it yet... my bad (Its number 5 in the list if you are interested). I needed something fluffy to concentrate on but again its more angsty fluff than proper fluff.  
> So enjoy and if you do, visit the link to see the artwork because its great. ImogenLily has a wonderful imagination.


End file.
